Behind These Eyes
by I-heart-kakashi
Summary: Kakashi gets more than he expects when he rents a pretty, raven haired young slave boy out for the night. Perhaps his life will change forever? Well, you do sometimes find love in the most unusual places. Rated M for later chapters Kaka/Sasu, very much AU
1. Chapter 1

**Behind These Eyes**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Summary: Kakashi gets more than he expects when he rents a pretty raven-haired young slave boy out for the night, perhaps his life will change forever? Well, you do sometimes find love in the most unusual places. Rated M for later chapters (Kaka/Sasu) very much AU.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. It's the first one I've ever written so please be kind and please review so I know if I should continue with it or not! Oh! And the first part is written from Kakashi's P.O.V and it's set in a totally different universe from Konaha!

………………………………………..

(Kakashi's point of view)

Ok, so I don't usually visit these parts of town. They're cramped, filthy and the grey buildings fade in with the grey sky that was overcome with pollution a long time ago. The area is run down and many of the old houses and businesses were abandoned long before I was even born. Graffiti engulfs the shutters and walls of businesses, not that I focus on reading any of it, I'm concentrating more on not tripping over the cracked and uneven pavement. Still, it's hard not to notice the old buildings, many of which are boarded up and were probably abandoned a long time ago. This area has been in a state of decline ever since it was first built, but it's the perfect place to go to rent yourself a companion for the night, if you know what I mean.

The better areas of the city have banned the practice, but it's widely accepted here and even rich folk such as myself like to visit every now and again. Its mid evening and pouring with rain, making this place seem even duller than it already is. Its far from lifeless though.

As I leave the derelict areas and move deeper into the town, I quickly find what I'm looking for. People push past me and dart in front of me as the stalls come into view. It's a slave market, but not like your usual auction or sale where you buy them permanently, this is a market were you can rent them for your sexual desires. You can still buy them if you want, provided your offer is high enough, but more often than not dealers are not prepared to sell their slaves. Especially the more attractive ones as a lot of money can be made from them in a single night.

A slave can fall into one of several different categories, depending of course on who their master is and what they were bought for. There's heavy industry and farm work which many of them fall into which is a pretty tough life for them. Secondly, they can fall into a domestic category which is probably the most common, and finally there's the sex industry. Forced prostitution by their masters is probably the worst fate they can have. They don't get a choice of who they are sent home with when they are expected to carry out their duties, or what is done to them or how much they have to do. It's a tough life and it's a very quick way to break their spirits and their minds.

There's a particular street you need to go to if you want to find them, and they are chained outside in all weathers, usually under flimsy shelter. As I walk down the street, dealers shout competitive prices in the hope to attract customers. I scan the rows of faces chained up to their master's stalls. Some of them look hopeful but they are most likely the ones who haven't been doing this for very long. Mostly I see pain and despair in their faces. The rain is lashing down on those who are unlucky enough not to have any shelter, but I usually scan along them until one catches my eye. I'm not new to this, I usually come down and rent one out every month or so if I'm feeling bored.

Suddenly one of them succeeds in catching my eye. He's sitting on the pavement with his hands tied together at the wrists and a chain around his neck restraining him to the stall. I walk over to have a closer look at him, and I notice a fine blue piece of ribbon tied around the top of his arm. Excellent, that means he must be 16 or over and classed as an adult by the sex industry's standards. They have to be over 16 for it to be legal to use them for this sort of thing, but nobody checks or regulates these markets, so you just have to hope that they aren't too far underage.

He doesn't look really 16 though, his innocent face makes him look younger than his supposed years. He's beautiful. Even as I approach him he doesn't look up at me, he's in his own little dream world by the looks of it, probably far away from the reality of this place. The first things I notice about him are his eyes, even though they are focused of into the distance. It's unusual because there is absolutely no emotion in his eyes at all and I find this fascinating. They are so deep and dark, almost black in colour, so unusual that they demand you to look directly into them even if he isn't looking at you.

The front of his raven black hair falls shapelessly around his face, brushing just slightly past his chin, and the heavy rain has caused strands of it to stick to his face as drops of water fall from the ends. His jet black hair contrasts beautifully with his pale skin, in fact he's paler than anyone I've ever seen before and the contrast between his colouring is striking.

A strand of hair falls across his mouth, directing my focus to his lips which are a pale shade of pink. His bottom lip is slightly larger than his top one, working to create an adorable pouting effect. There is a smallish cut on the left side of his bottom lip in the process of healing, and I find myself wondering what might have caused it. It could have been caused by anything, a strike to the face by his master or a client, a trip or fall, who knows except him of course.

Unable to resist him I walk right up to inspect him more closely. My shadow approaching him and the sound of my footsteps catches his attention and snaps him back into reality from his dream world. He's aware of my presence, but he doesn't look up at me. It's a sign of respect and obedience for his slave to never look his master, or any other free person for that matter, in the eye. It's important they know their place and I'm sure he's taken enough hits to the face to remind him as he seems almost fearful of my presence, he wouldn't dare look up at me.

Up close I can see just how thin he is and its clear his master hasn't been feeding him properly. Even in the dim light you can see the faint shadows under his ribs. He's not dangerously underweight but he is underweight nonetheless, and would benefit from three decent meals a day. He has his arms wrapped around himself to try and keep warm. The poor thing is shivering quite violently as he hasn't been given much shelter. The only clothing he has is an old pair of thin, worn trousers that are much too big for him anyway. It's nearing the end of September and I wonder if his master will take better care of him when the weather gets colder. I can't resist the urge to touch him so I gently pull the wet strands of hair away from his face. I have to have this boy, even just for tonight.

Leaving him alone I approach his master, who is sitting quite comfortably under a strong shelter with multiple layers of clothing on. He sees me and immediately jumps up and approaches me. He can tell I'm a serious customer from the expensive clothes I'm wearing. I'm a rich man and he knows he's bound to get some money from me and this makes his greeting very over-enthusiastic. He's an older man, probably in his early to mid 50's with a receding hairline… and he's a hell of a lot better fed than his slaves, that's for sure!

"That one over there," I state pointing out the boy I'm interested in, "what's his name?"

"He's called Sasuke. Are you interested in hiring him out sir? He's very obedient and I haven't heard a complaint about him yet."

"How much?" I ask

"Well, that depends on what you want him for. A quick blow job around the back will cost you 20. If you want him for an hour or so around the back to do whatever you want with him, that'll be 50… but if you're interested in taking him home with you and bringing him back tomorrow… well, that'll be 200. I'm one of the cheapest dealers around here sir and that's one of the best deals on offer in theses parts. Just ask around if you don't believe me."

"Just out of curiosity, do you bring him inside when the weather gets colder?" I'm surprised at myself for asking that, it just slipped out without me realizing it until it was too late. I don't care about any of the slaves here, I just want them to relieve my boredom and that's that. Why should I care if he's left out in the cold or not?

"Well, lets just say he's a popular boy and he doesn't spend much time outside if you know what I mean. You're lucky to get a hold of him tonight!"

"He's over 16 right?"

"Yes, he just turned 16 last month. You can see his papers if you want."

I quickly slip 200 out of my wallet, there's no way I'm going to lower myself to go 'around the back!'

"I'll have him back this time tomorrow, 7pm."

His face lights up at the money I hand over to him, and he tells me that's a fine arrangement with him. He walks over to Sasuke, who backs away from him as far as his chain will allow.

"For fuck sake come forward!" His master yells at him, dragging him forward by his hair and striking him hard in the face causing his nose to start to bleed. I can see the fear in the boy's eyes. It's obvious he must get beaten on a regular basis by this man. The blood from his nose doesn't seem to faze him that much, he just wipes it away using the back of his hand, suggesting that he's probably used to it.

I don't know why but I want to step in, pull that man away from him and kick his shit in. Again I'm shocked by my thoughts and quickly suppress any urges I have. This man is his master, he can do whatever he likes with him.

He drags Sasuke roughly to his feet and passes the chain over to me.

"Don't be soft on him, don't be afraid to hit him and don't let him get away with anything," he states coldly as he retreats back to his shelter leaving the boy with me. I've noticed the boy has gone back into the state where his eyes show no emotion, like he's trying to block out everything that's being done to him.

End of Chapter One!

………………………………..

Well that's the end of my first chapter! Aww poor Sasuke, what will Kakashi do with him? Will he force the poor boy to sleep with him? Who knows, you'll just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter! Please review if you want me to carry on this story, oh! and I promise a some lemony goodness later on.

Thankies for reading!!

Laura xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind These Eyes: Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for a wee while.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I was really worried about posting this because it's my first ever fanfic and I was worried people wouldn't like it. Also, I don't think I'm a particularly good writer, but we all have to start somewhere right? I can only get better! (hopefully)

Just to let you know this is set in an alternative universe, so let's pretend that Konaha doesn't exist and that Kakashi has a car! I mean, really, Sasuke would never allow himself to be treated like this! Hehe! Enjoy:D

………………………………………………..

(Still **Kakashi's** point of view)

As I lead him back to my car he remains at least 3 steps behind me, another sign of respect that a slave should have. He's not equal with free men and he shouldn't walk alongside them. I look back at him and as usual his eyes are focused on the ground and every step looks like a tremendous effort for him as he drags his feet along the ground. He looks exhausted and I can't imagine he gets much time to sleep.

He's quite small for a 16 year old too and he's pretty scrawny but I suppose being strong isn't really a vital requirement for this sort of work. All that matters is that you're attractive, and he's certainly that. I guess it must be a curse for a slave to be born with a pretty face because this is usually what ends up happening to them.

We eventually reach my car (which I parked in a safer area) and he appears to be taken aback by the size of it and the rich looking interior. I instruct him to sit in the passenger seat and he does so without delay, most likely because he wants to get out of the cold and the rain, not because he actually wants to go home with me.

Finally in the bright light I can see him clearly. He's more abused looking than I previously thought, but at least he's still got all his teeth. His thin arms are covered in bruises and scratches, in fact his whole body resembles a punching bag. There's a new bruise forming from where he was hit earlier and his nose is still leaking a bit of blood.

He's struggling to hold back his tears and this is the first bit of emotion I've seen him display aside from fear. I have to resist my urges to hug him but this is no time to get attached, I have to return him tomorrow. I reach over, perhaps a little too quickly with a tissue for him to hold against his bleeding nose. His instincts tell him to jump back and cover his face, as if he's expecting to be hit. I gently pull his hands away to reveal his face, and as slowly as I can place the tissue against his nose to carefully wipe away the blood, without hurting him as best as I can. He's pressed right up against the window trying to get away from my touch and shaking with what could be a mixture of cold and fear.

I offer him some water which he's glad to receive, and once I've got him clamed down enough, I start the drive back home to the good area of town, a place this boy has probably never seen before.

…………………………………..

(Still **Kakashi's** point of view)

The drive back seems to have calmed him down a lot and he's not actually as jumpy and as nervous as he appeared earlier. I'm assuming he's probably terrified of his master, and the run in with him earlier must have shaken him up a bit, but he seems alright now.He hasn't spoken a word, but that's another thing a slave must adhere to, no speaking unless you're spoken too. This boy is well trained. He just seems fixated on staring out of the window with the same emotionless look in his eyes and lost in his own little world.

His eyes seem to light up and his jaw almost hits the ground when we pull up to the drive of my house. It's a huge house in the middle of the most affluent part of town, and although fenced off with high walls, inside there are trees, grass and gardens. Judging from his reaction, I don't think he's ever seen a tree before. Or maybe he just isn't used to seeing anything green, and my garden with its rows of brightly coloured flowers, is probably new to him. He should enjoy it while he can, they won't be in bloom for much longer.

The other houses that are situated in this area are just as huge and just as impressive, but none of their gardens can rival my own. I take great pride in it and I spend all summer keeping it perfect. The leaves are starting to fall from the trees creating a patchwork of red, yellow and gold on the ground, and the boy is still in for a brightly coloured surprise tomorrow morning when it's light enough to see my garden properly. He's so taken aback by the nature surrounding him that I wish he could see this part of the city in the summer time.

…………………………………………

**(Sasuke's** point of view)

Where I spend most of my time, trees and grass are a rare sight so I better savour this moment before I'm dragged inside to perform my duties. I can't stop staring. If I get any closer to the glass window of the car I'd be right through it. I'd give anything to be allowed to roam about and explore these beautiful grounds, even just for 10 minutes, but that's wishful thinking.

The car pulls up to a huge house. It's one of those houses that have ivy growing up the side of them and the stones and bricks look worn from age. This guy must be rich. It's time to go into unfeeling mode. I can pretty much turn it on and off now whenever I feel like it as its second nature to me now. I can completely switch off and allow my mind to wander to wherever I want to be, blocking out any sense of reality. If I couldn't do it I would have gone insane by now. It's a valuable skill you pick up after you've been forced to do the things they've forced me to do for what seems like an eternity to me.

It's meant to be illegal to use any slave under 16 for this kind of work, but they've been making me do it from before I hit puberty, or even understood what it was. This kind of life is all I know so I can't really imagine a world where I wouldn't have to do this. I vaguely remember my mother, but the memory of the day I was dragged away from her is still vividly imprinted in my mind. I've been owned by the same man since I was a child. I can remember being at a sale and he pointed at me, singling me out. In a matter of seconds a huge pair of rough hands wrapped around me and trailed me away from my mother. No matter how hard I protested and struggled, there was no escape from the hands that dragged me further away from my mother and closer to my future master.

I guess at the time I was most upset by the lack of reaction my mother seemed to have when I was taken from her. She put up no resistance, and although she cried, she didn't even try once to fight for my return. I truly believed she didn't love me for years after that day, even though she told me in the past that she did.

Now I'm old enough to understand why she didn't try to get me back. She had mothered many children in the past and each one was taken from her at a young age and sold on. It wasn't like a normal mother child relationship because if she allowed herself to become too attached, then the separation would be harder for her. She was just trying to protect herself from the pain she had experienced so many times in the past. She was used to the separations and knew she could do nothing about it.

From that fateful day I became the property of the man who I despise with every inch of my life. He threw me into a world I couldn't understand. He drove terror into me and beat me if I ever put a foot out of line, even if it was an accident. It's the beatings I remember most because he would never hold back, even though I was just a child of 8 years old and even today he still dosen't hold back. He'd hit me with whatever was at hand and he'd continue until I bled or was in too much agony to move afterwards, and once until I lost consciousness. He's broken my bones on many occasions and right now I'm still recovering from a broken foot he gave me a few months ago. It still hurts a bit to walk. I've become so terrified of him its got to the point where just his mere presence causes me to panic. He doesn't care who I'm rented out to or whatever they do to me so long as he makes money from it. I've had so many terrifying experiences working for him because believe me when I say you get more than a few psychos to try and deal with.

The worst bit was when they forced me to have sex for the first time. I was still only a child and I couldn't understand what they were doing, or why it hurt so much. I hate strangers touching me, I hate their hands violating me and I hate being forced to do these things I don't want to do. But there's nothing I can do about it except block it out and go into unfeeling mode, but sometimes that's hard because there are so many people I'm rented out to who seem completely ignorant to how much their physical actions can hurt me. God, I hope he's not one of those ones. Please don't let him be one of them.

The sudden opening of the car door to my side, and the cold gust of wind which immediately follows, snaps me out of my own little world and back into the reality I despise so much. He tells me to follow him, so I do. A gust of icy cold wind rushes past me and causes me to shiver again. The car was warm, allowing me a few moments to dry of and where I didn't have to acknowledge the cold I'm so used too.

He opens the door of his house and lets me inside, muttering something about how he doesn't usually allow slaves to come in through the front entrance. I don't care. I just want to get this over with, be allowed to get some sleep, get it over with again the next day, and then be dumped back to the stall to freeze my ass off until some other sick, perverted stranger takes me away with them.

Still, I guess it's nice to get away from my evil and sadistic master, and it is this occupation which gets me out of the cold and into the warmth of someone's house. Working in the fields or quarries for example wouldn't get me that privilege.

End of Chapter 2

……………………………….

Thank you for reading! I thought I'd use this chapter to give Sasuke a voice as he hasn't really said a word up until this point, and I wanted to introduce his history a little. There will a lemon next chapter though, I promise!

Please review and let me know if you like where this is going and if you still want me to continue. I plan to update this story once a week provided people are still interested in reading it. Also, any suggestions are more than welcome!

Laura xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind These Eyes: Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrowing!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I'm really pleased that people seem to like this story so I'll definitely continue with it. I'm really shy you see and I thought I'd get nothing but flames so I was getting ready to scrap it after a few chapters lol (but I won't!).

I've been practicing really hard writing yaoi sex scenes and believe me when I say my cheeks were glowing bright red the whole way through, but I hope its good enough and all my practice payed off! I should also give credit to Microsoft Office Word spelling checker because without it, this story would be full of so many mistakes you wouldn't be able to read it!

Enjoy :D

……………………………………………………………………………………

**(Kakashi's Point of View)**

It's not everyday you find one this striking. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on, even in his sorry state. I imagine him filled out, his ribs no longer visible, his wounds healed and his scars faded. I imagine his beautiful dark eyes shining with health and even a smile on his face. Right now if he smiled, his face would probably crack, but you can't really blame him; he has nothing to smile about. It probably wouldn't even take that long to bring him back to health, maybe just a few weeks or so with a bit of looking after and three regular meals a day and he'd be unrecognisable.

I direct him into the living room of my house, well one of the living rooms anyway and let him sit down on my white, leather sofa. I don't usually allow any slaves near this part of my home, especially letting them sit on my expensive furniture, and why I've taken him here I've really no idea. I guess it's probably because the fire is lit in this room and I suppose I want to let him get warmed up a bit before I use him for what he was brought here for… why? Again I don't know. I seem to have lost control of my actions. There's a part of me deep down inside that wants to take care of this boy but I really can't understand why. He's no different than any of the other ones I've brought back here, used, and then dumped back with their masters without a second thought. Why am I making so many exceptions for him? Why the hell do I care so much? It just doesn't make any sense.

He's taken aback by his surroundings and I can't help smiling to myself. This grand house must be so far away from what he's used too and it's causing him to stare in awe. The room is huge after all and filled with expensive and antique furniture. Everything is sitting neatly and the fire is situated inside a huge fireplace right in the middle of the room.

He's half starved so I better allow him something to eat before I do anything with him. I don't want him passing out on me from hunger or anything like that… well, that's the excuse I tell myself, I really want to look after him, a thought which still surprises me because I have to keep reminding myself he's only a slave. He means nothing.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him. Stupid question, of course he's hungry. He doesn't hear me because he's too engrossed in his surroundings to notice.

"Sasuke!" I shout to get his attention. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

He quickly spins around to face me but he seems unsure about what to do or say. I doubt he's ever been _asked_ if he wants something or not. He quickly shakes his head and backs away from me, not wanting to be any trouble, his emotionless eyes filling with fear. Considering how his master treats him, I guess he's been well warned, probably with a bit of violence involved, not to be any trouble at all for clients.

For fuck sake! He's clearly starving and I doubt he's been fed today at all, but I guess it must be strange for him to suddenly be given a choice when his whole life has been dictated to him. For him it must be easier to just shy away and to try and avoid any sort of attention.

"Come with me to the kitchen and I'll get you something to eat," I try to say as calmly as possible. This poor boy gets freaked out if you just ask him a question. What the hell has his master done to him?

He follows me obediently, his eyes focused on the floor, even though he's not quite sure what to expect. I sit him down at the table before I begin to make him a few rounds of toast. He sits in complete silence, not moving at all, so much so that after a while you'd probably forget he was there. He's not here for conversational purposes I suppose so there's no point in even trying to talk to him; he'd probably take a panic attack or something if I even tried so it's best to just leave him in his own little world; he seems happier there anyway.

He finished the toast almost as soon as he was given it and he looks like he's fighting the urge to lick the plate.

Who knows how many people he's been with today, in all honesty I don't want to know, but all I do want to know is that he's been cleaned up before I use him.

"Go upstairs and take a shower Sasuke," I tell him.

For the first time I almost see him hint a smile.

……………………………………………………………………………..

**(Sasuke's point of view) **

As the warm water cleanses my body, I can feel the fingerprints and dirty essence of my previous clients wash away and disappear down the plug hole. I don't really get a chance to take a shower or bath back at the stall, so the only opportunities I get are at stranger's houses, who want to clean me up before they dirty me all over again. It's nice to have warm water for a change as most people never really bother with that little detail. I could quite happily spend all day in here, but he says if I'm not out in 15 minutes then he'll drag me out.

He also said that I could use all the soap and shampoo I want and I fully intend to make the most of it. The red coloured soap brings a smile to my face, my first one in quite a while. It smells nice so I inhale the scent as deeply as I can. Have 15 minutes passed already? I don't know. This guy has been a lot nicer to me than most people so I better not anger him by taking my time, he could turn on me and treat me the same way my master does at any moment.

I turn off the water and drain the excess from my wet hair before rubbing it quickly with the towel and moving on to dry of the rest of my body. I have to put on the same old, dirty trousers I had on before, which I guess kind of defeats the purpose of trying to get cleaned up in the first place. They're still a bit damp and quite uncomfortable to wear, but I put them on as fast as I can and leave the bathroom to do what I've been brought here for. I can't be any trouble for him, I really can't. If he complains about anything to my master then I'll end up with a few broken ribs. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what I have to do.

He comes over to me and tells me to follow him, so I do. I know where he's taking me this time and I start to feel ill in the depth of my stomach. How long will this take? How many times will he want to do it? How badly will it hurt? I just want it over with as quickly as possible, but at least I won't have to put up with hunger pains to add on top.

The upstairs of his house is just as grand as the downstairs. Everything is much bigger than it needs to be and there is so much space. Everything from the high roof to the wide halls and deep colours of the décor play up this effect, but I don't get much time to look around and study my surroundings. He takes me to his bedroom and once again I'm taken back by how grand and large-scale everything is. The room is coloured red, black and white and he has one of the biggest beds I've ever seen, complete with a red duvet and black headrest.

I see a pair of handcuffs on the wooden dresser beside his bed and the feeling of dread in my stomach becomes worse. Please no! I hate being restrained when clients are using me; I'm helpless enough without being reminded of it any more! It also means that I can't change position if what they do hurts me, I just have to trust who I'm with, but how do you trust a stranger? And most of the time they do nothing to even attempt to try and win my trust in the first place. Please don't tie me up. My eyes start to water, but I blink back the tears.

I feel his breath on my neck as his lips make their way towards mine. My heart starts to race uncontrollably, slamming roughly against the inside of my chest, but not from lust or love, but because of dread. How badly is it going to hurt this time?

His lips press against mine and as his rented companion for the night, I'm obliged to kiss back or face the wrath of my master tomorrow if he complains. He kisses me softly on the lips a few times before sliding his tongue into my mouth. I accept the kiss and as soon our tongues are entwined, he wraps his arm around my waist and roughly pulls me closer to him. I feel his hand on my cheek as he brushes away a few strands of my hair which have fallen in the way, and then guides me back down on to the bed so that I'm eventually lying on my back. I'm not wearing much, so it doesn't take him long to undress me and its not long until I'm lying naked before him, ready to be subjected to whatever he wishes.

This is the bit I hate. He stares at me and my body. I hate having stranger's eyes looking me up and down, especially when I'm as vulnerable as this. I can feel him looking right through me and it's uncomfortable, but I have to pretend I'm not bothered by it, even though really I want to kick him in the teeth, push him away and run. I hate having people look at me when I can't look back.

Then I feel his hands start to touch me. He runs his hand from my face, right down past my chest and stomach. I feel myself tensing up but I know I have to relax because I can NOT let on that this bothers me as much as it does. I've been forced to do this for years but it doesn't get any easier. Even when you learn to block it out, the fact that deep down you know its happening and you can't stop them because you're powerless to prevent the violation, drains every bit of hope and energy you have left. It's the worst feeling in the world.

I slip a quick glimpse at my master for the night whilst he's busy examining my body with his hands rather than looking at me in the face. He's not particularly old like many of the people I have to service, nor is he overweight or ugly! He's also surprisingly gentle with me thus far. Usually they want to get it straight up me within the first 10 minutes. He has silver hair, which isn't short, but isn't particularly long either and it shines under the light above us. He has lovely muscle definition and even a hint of a six-pack that I saw when he removed his shirt and his arms are toned just like his stomach. He smells so good as well, just like the red coloured soap I used in his shower. That in itself makes a huge change from what I'm used too. Sometimes they smell so bad they could almost choke you. In all honesty, he's a very attractive man, but it still doesn't make me any more eager to have to sleep with him.

When he finally stops starring at my naked body, and he removes the remainder of his clothes, his lips return to my mouth. It's time to do what I'm here for, the sooner I start, the sooner I get it over with.

I break away from the kiss and slowly place small butterfly kisses on his neck and work my way down to his chest, licking and kissing the skin as I work my way down. As routine would dictate, I automatically block out all emotions and get on with the job. He lies down on his back, pulling me on top of him. He moans slightly as I run my fingers, followed by my tongue over one of his nipples. It's pretty obvious that I'm turning him on because he's starting to get an erection. He moans again as I work my way lower and lower.

He lets out an excited gasp as I take a long lick of his member, causing him to become quite restless as I lick and kiss the tip and then take him fully into my mouth. His chest rises up and down in gasps as we fall into a more steadied rhythm when he begins to thrust in and out of my mouth. I use my tongue to work all the areas he seems to like, I have to work it out quickly as some people have different preferences and I can't take the risk of getting any complaints.

He starts to get even more restless on the bed and he's breaking into a sweat. I know from experience to stop before he comes so that he can enter me and finish it off. They rarely ever tell me if they want me to suck them until they come or come off before they reach orgasm, I just have to guess. Usually they prefer it if I come off, but I've had more than a few hits to the face for stopping. I don't know what he wants, but my instincts tell me to stop.

He mutters something that sounds like 'holy fuck' and stares at me with a surprised look on his face. Shit! He probably wanted me to bring him the entire way! But before I can get a chance to make him back into my mouth again, he's pushed me back onto the bed and is kissing my neck. I'm in a world of my own, but I let out the occasional moan to make him think I'm paying full attention. That's another skill I've learned.

He's on top of me now and he slides a pillow under my back so that I'm angled in the position he wants. I can feel his fully erect penis pressing against me as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me as close to him as I can get.

It's time for the part I dread the most. I prepare to block everything out of my mind that's going to happen and open my legs for him. However, all I can think about is how much it's probably going to hurt. A bit of proper lubricant would be nice, but they rarely bother and when they do it's usually their own spit. They rarely bother to prepare me either and it hurts unbearably when they push inside me all in one go and pound into me roughly as if I were a lifeless doll who can't feel pain. I hope he's not like that.

I screw my eyes shut and get ready for it, trying in vain to drag my mind elsewhere, anywhere but here.

Nothing happens.

It feels like my eyes have been shut for ages, so I dare open one of them to try and work out why he isn't penetrating me. He's still on top of me and his arms are wrapped tightly around me, but he's not moving. What the fuck is going on?

Suddenly he lets go of me and backs away. My eyes open wide and I'm so stunned that for a split second I forget my place and stare right into his eyes. His eyes meet mine but he doesn't discipline like most would for breaking such an important rule.

"I can't do this to you," he whispers.

(End of Chapter 3)

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Wow! That was a long one! Thank you for staying with me, and again thank you for reading!

There's nothing more annoying than when you get into a story and the writer stops updating. Since so many people seem to like this story, I promise I'll keep going until the end, but please keep reviewing to give me feedback and to let me know if you like where this is going! And don't forget, all suggestions are welcome:D

Laura xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind These Eyes: Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I greatly appreciate all your comments and I'm happy that not too many people seem angry at me for stopping the sex scene! Kakashi, although being presented as a stuck-up, snobby bastard in this fic, he is still a good guy and he genuinely cares about Sasuke even though he doesn't really know why yet. He'll work it out soon enough though! ;) Oh, just to clarify, Sasuke is being written in as 16, he's not underage… he just kind of looks younger.

Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………

**(Kakashi's point of view) **

In theory he should be inexperienced, but he's not. He gives blow jobs far too well for someone of his age, either he's a fast learner or he's had his innocence stripped from him at far too young an age. I'm going with the latter. His master said he had only turned 16 a month ago, so he shouldn't be this experienced. It's meant to be illegal before him to use him like this before his 16th birthday, there's something not right here.

He tries hard not to let on, but the fear in his eye's say it all. He can't hold back the trembling as I'm about to enter him, his body is tense and his eyes are screwed shut like he's expecting pain. He got the shock of his life when I told him I couldn't do it. I just don't want to hurt him anymore than he has already suffered from what I expect has been from an early age.

He quickly breaks the direct gaze he had with my eyes as he remembers his place. He covers his face with his hand, expecting to be hit. I'm not going to hit him. I still don't know why, but I just can't bring myself to lift a finger to him. His little body has had enough, enough beatings and enough rapes.

I couldn't go through with this because it would mean absolutely nothing to him, just another meaningless encounter with a complete stranger intent on hurting him. He had no erection and his body was trembling in my arms. He's still lying naked before me, his head tilted to the side so as to avoid my gaze, and seeing his thin, badly beaten body exposed fully makes me feel even more guilty for what I was about to do to him.

He is so beautiful and I want him more than anything right now, but I can't let this be another meaningless encounter, or rape should I say. He may seem willing, but I know he isn't, he's only allowing me to do this because he doesn't have a say in the matter and I guess he can't risk angering his master.

Seeing him lying on the bed before me allows me to see just how exhausted he is. How many times is he made to endure this a day? Does he get any sleep at all? He may look child-like and innocent in appearance, but he's been through more than any person should. It's a wonder he hasn't cracked by now, he must be so strong inside to be able to put up with this abuse and not lash out.

Unsurprisingly, he's completely unsure about what he's supposed to do now, so he lies still and waits for my next command. The poor boy must be so confused.

"It's ok," I whisper to him, gently stroking his cheek. "You can get some sleep now."

Instinctively, he attempts to get out of bed so that he can lie on the floor, where rented slave boys like himself are supposed to sleep. I know he's a slave and he should be kept in his place by being made to sleep on the floor, but I can't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his fragile little waist and pulling him back, making him even more confused than he already is.

"You're not sleeping on the floor," I smile at him and encourage him to lie down back down on the bed. I pull a blanket over his still naked body and he curls up into a little ball. I want nothing more than to hold him as he falls asleep, but I resist. This kid is confused enough, and he probably would never be able to fall asleep in a stranger's arms, so I leave him alone.

I can hear the sound of his soft breathing as I leave the room and head towards the bathroom. There's still the problem of my erection, but I guess I'm just going to have to sort that out myself.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**(Still Kakashi's point of view) **

As the light hits my face the next morning I rub my eyes in an attempt to wake up fully. Still in a daze, I smile to myself when I see the small figure curled up on the bed beside me. Strands of his jet-black hair have fallen across his face and his breathing is soft. He looks so peaceful, just like how he should be, but a feeling of dread hits my stomach when I suddenly remember that I have to return him to his master later on today.

I don't want to see him chained back up to that stall in all weathers, especially now that it's getting colder as winter is approaching fast. I've given up trying to work out why I care about this particular boy so much, I've just accepted that I do. I can't resist the urge to keep staring at him until he wakes. He's just so beautiful and he deserves a better life than this. I wonder if his master would consider selling him? That way, if I owned him, I could make sure he gets the looking after he needs. I don't want to get my hopes up though; chances are that his master is making too much money from him to let him go.

Suddenly the little figure beside me starts to move and his eyes flicker open. He doesn't know where he is to begin with, but as soon as it all comes back to him, the hope fades from his eyes.

"Good morning Sasuke," I say to him.

He doesn't reply, but he smiles. He's got a lovely smile, I wish he'd show it more often, but you can't really blame him for concealing it. He rolls over onto his back and lets out a yawn as his eyes explore the room once again, before quickly sitting up to await any command I should give him.

His stunning dark eyes return to their emotionless state. For a few seconds as he was waking up, he looked so full of hope until reality hit him hard as I'm sure it must do every morning. He can't control what happens to him on a daily basis, so waking up in the morning knowing that he'll be expected to deal with a variety of clients, must suck him dry of emotion. I'm not returning him until he has had at least two proper meals today and the worst of his wounds have been tended to.

I step out of bed and pull on the same clothes I wore yesterday. I'll change into something clean after I've had a shower and breakfast. Digging about in my cupboard, I hand Sasuke an old t-shirt and pair of trousers to put on.

They drown his small, skinny frame, but I'm not putting those rags back on him. They can go in the bin where they belong. However, I can see by his face that he's still tired, and I suppose it is quite early in the morning.

"Go back to sleep for another hour or two and I'll wake you for breakfast later," I tell him and immediately he lies back down and pulls the covers over his head, happy to be allowed more sleep, and in a comfortable bed of all places.

I'd like to help him get some of his strength back before I have to return him, but I don't know how I'll be able to do it. If his master refuses to sell him to me, it will break my heart to have to leave him behind.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Still Kakashi's point of view)**

The car journey back was even more of a nightmare than I previously thought. I can't look at him because I know I have to return him, facing him his hard. He sits in silence, displaying his characteristic distant gaze out of the window. He doesn't want to go back, I know he doesn't. He wants to stay curled up in the safely of my warm bed. Who can blame him?

This time yesterday I'm sure he would have been indifferent about going back, but probably for the longest time he can remember, someone has been kind to him and has treated him well. I'd imagine he'd want to stay.

Well, at least I can return him without hunger pains and with some warmer clothes. I deliberately take the longest possible route back so that I can keep him in the car with me for as long as I can, and also that he can remain inside where its warm.

My heart sinks when I finally park the car and tell him to step outside. The weather isn't much better than it was yesterday, but at least the rain isn't as heavy. It's still bitterly cold though, even for September. I'd much rather have him wrapped up in a blanket, sitting in my living room with the fire lit, but the odds of that happening are low. I don't want to fool myself.

He obediently stays still and allows me to tie his hands together and slip a collar around his neck, so that he can be lead back to his master. Fifteen or so minutes later, he's back at the stall and back in the hands of the man he despises so much.

"Just chain him up over there," he tells me, "Here's the lock and key. Make sure you tie the blue ribbon around his arm so people know he's not underage."

Begrudgingly I lead him back over to the almost shelter-less place where I first found him, and my guilt hits even harder when I see him start to shiver again with the cold. He sits down on the hard, wet ground and brings his knees up to his chin, and wraps his arms around his legs to try and stay warm. I force myself to leave him alone.

"Would you be willing to sell that boy, Sasuke, if the price was right?" I ask his master. My heart begins to race as I wait for his answer. He doesn't have to think too long before he replies, almost instantly.

"He left an impression on you, did he?" The man jokes.

"Yes, he did," I reply.

"Sorry, but Sasuke isn't for sale, whatever the offer. He brings me in too much money every week for me to even consider getting rid of him. He probably makes up over half my earnings, despite the fact that I own many other boys. I've had many big offers for him in the past but I always turn them down."

My heart sinks, but I had already predicted his answer before he said it. Obviously Sasuke is valuable; he's probably the prettiest little thing down here. Definitely by far the most beautiful I've seen anyway.

"Is there any chance of renting him out again tonight?" I ask hopefully. If I can't buy him, then maybe I can allow him another night of rest.

"Sorry again, but in half an hours time there's another man coming for him, then tomorrow he's booked and I'll probably not see much of him for the next few days. As I said before, he's a popular boy and my customers love him. He's good looking and he knows how to do the job well."

What can I do? I'm defeated? Sasuke has just been put back and already there are other people looking at him, and touching him. It must be such a curse for him to be beautiful. He's clearly been dragged into this industry at too young an age. He's broken to the extent that he doesn't care what people do to him anymore. In a way I want to learn more about him, but I would probably find it far too upsetting.

I walk back to my car, feeling numb and empty, and climb inside; not knowing when I'll get to see Sasuke again, that is _if_ I ever see him again. I can't go back there… I just can't, knowing that there is nothing I can do to help him.

As I press my foot on the accelerator of my car to drive away, I struggle to hold back tears. How can one encounter with one lowly little slave boy end up reducing me to tears? What makes him so different from all the others?

(End of Chapter 4)

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hello again! Thank you for reading! Harsh for Kakashi I know, but you didn't think I was going to make things easy for him, now did you? ;) If not already bad enough, things are going to get a whole lot worse for Sasuke in next chapter, just to give you a heads up!

Again, thank you to everybody who has reviewed, I'm glad you like the way this story is turning out and I hope this chapter isn't a let down. Please keep giving me feedback so I know if you like how things are turning out or not.

See you next chapter!

Laura xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind These Eyes: Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

A/N: Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next one. Things are about to take a nasty turn for the worst for poor Sasuke so I apologise in advance to all of his fans, but don't worry Kakashi will rescue him… maybe.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**6 weeks later…**

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

It feels like I'm being ripped in half, but I can't let it show. It hurts so bad that I can't escape it; I can't get my mind to flee elsewhere. Every time I try, the unbearable burning sensation of my flesh being torn drags me back to reality and I can't get away. He's being so rough that I know he's torn me, a human body can only take so much and I swear I'm reaching my limit with this man, but I have to pretend everything is ok. If he complains to my master then the pain will be twice this. He may be tearing my flesh, but at least he isn't breaking my bones.

I try once again to drag my mind away, back to the time when someone actually treated me like a human being, not a lifeless sex toy that can be made to endure whatever its tormentor wants it too. I find myself thinking about the silver-haired man a lot, Kakashi he said his name was. Strange that I should do so, usually I do all I can to block the memory of most people I'm forced to deal with, but with him it's different. I don't want to forget because thinking about him reminds me that there are some kind people in the world, I just don't come across them very often.

He was kind to me, he treated me like a human and in all honesty I miss him, but I haven't seen him since. I hoped that he would return and take me away from this place, but he never did.

The sharp pain of my client thrusting roughly, deep inside me without the use of lubricant, snaps me out of my memories of the kind silver-haired man. I dig my nails into the dirty bed sheets and wait for my client to finish. I know it's probably only been a few minutes, but it feels like hours. I can't take this anymore, I just can't. All I need is one knife and I could bring an end this all and I'd never have to feel pain ever again. I just wish I was brave enough to do it, but lately they've been pushing me over the edge, I have a bad feeling I'm going to snap any day now.

I screw my eyes shut and at the same time try to hold my breath. This guy stinks, like a mixture of sweat and alcohol, and he would benefit from a bath more than I would. I want to wash away all traces of him from my body, he's disgusting.

Unfortunately, he's a good friend of my master, so he can get away with doing things to me that others might not, I better not disobey him. It's not the first time I've had to tolerate him and I've learned from experience that he likes to let all his friends have his way with me afterwards. I can hear people downstairs, so this must be a party or something. I guess I'm the entertainment.

Finally he finishes and I wince as I feel him come deep inside me, but at least it's over now. Well, I think it's over; I can never be too sure. He roughly pulls out of me and zips up his trousers, leaving me in a sore crumpled heap on his bed. I tried so hard to hold back the tears during the rape, but now I just can't seem to hold them any longer. I want out of this life, I can't take it anymore. This is what I have to put up with on an almost daily basis and it could drive a person insane.

He's definitely torn me because there's blood on the sheets. Fantastic, that's going to make things ten times worse. It's not like my master is going to allow much time for that to heal, and I'm probably going to bleed every time now until it finally manages to mend. I feel a surge of anger engulfing me, but I take a deep breath and suppress it deep inside like I have to do every time.

"What? Did I fuckin' hurt you?" my tormentor laughs. "You're cryin' like a fuckin' girl, I thought you whores liked it rough. Maybe those are tears of joy."

He laughs even more loudly at his 'joke' and stumbles drunkenly towards the door. Maybe he would like it fucking rough; maybe he would like to be forced to put up with this torture for even a week to see how long he lasts. I blink back the tears and take a deep breath to calm myself down. I hate breaking down in front of clients, and usually I can keep myself together, but these days I'm loosing my ability to do so. I think this torment is starting to really drive me crazy.

"I'll be back upstairs for another go later on, I want to get my fuckin' money's worth out of a worthless slut like you," he turns around and shouts at me before he slams the door of the small room and finally leaves me alone on the old, filthy bed.

As soon as he's gone, I can't hold my tears back any longer. I tuck my head into the dirty pillow, curl up into a little ball and cry my heart out into it, hoping that my sobs won't be heard downstairs. What did I do to deserve this? I've never hurt anyone in my life, why do they hurt me? Why do I have to live like this?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Kakashi's point of view) **

Two months have passed, Christmas was two days ago, and even amongst the celebration, the little slave boy I found chained up to that stall has remained imprinted in my memory. Even during the Christmas party when my family and friends were around me, and everything was in full festive swing, my mind kept drifting back to Sasuke. The weather is so cold now and it's been snowing for days. The guilt from having to leave him behind with his cruel master, in his even crueler occupation, won't give me peace. It's been stalking me for the past two months and won't get the fuck out of my head.

With the weather so bad, surely his master wouldn't leave him shelter-less and out in the cold, would he? There's no point in kidding myself, he would and I know it. He doesn't seem to care about Sasuke's health or what strangers do to him. I hate the thought of strangers renting him out and hurting him. He doesn't deserve any of it and it's driving me insane!

I try not to return to the place where I first found him because I can't face him. I couldn't rescue him from the life he is forced to endure. Thinking back I gave up way too easily. I should have given his master an offer he simply couldn't refuse, even if it cost me half my estate. I'd happily trade in most of what I have for the chance to own Sasuke. I still haven't worked out what makes him so special in comparison to all the others, but I suppose it must be something big or else I'd be able to forget him.

I've passed the stall once or twice in the past few weeks, but he's never there. I haven't even managed to catch a glimpse of him. In a strange way I was relieved on those times I didn't see him because I didn't have to see him suffering, but I need to stop moping around this house and try one last time to find him. If he's at the stall today, then its fate that I will have him and I'll give his master an offer he can't turn down. If he's not there, then I'm going to let him go and forget about him because it's not meant to be. I can't keep tearing my head to pieces over him.

I pull myself up out of the chair, put on my coat and grab my car keys. It's now or never.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**2 weeks earlier…**

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

I'm not sure how much time has passed, but the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs fills my heart with dread. He's come back to rape me again, and he's probably got a load of his friends with him this time. I dry my eyes with the back of my hand and try to prepare myself for what is going to happen. It's got to the point now where I can no longer block it out from my mind.

He gets closer and my heart slams against my chest. Closing my eyes and taking deep breaths, I try to reassure myself that it will be over soon. They have had a lot to drink, so they might pass out or forget I'm here or something.

The handle of the door turns and the same horrible man as before stumbles in, without his friends, much to my relief. Perhaps they are all too drunk to want to bother with me, but I still have to put up with this idiot.

"Sasuke, you worthless piece of crap…" he slurs, unable to walk in a straight line. "I paid for you tonight, so I'm gonna take what you owe me right now."

I lie still on the bed as he approaches, trying to stay calm, the whole time reassuring myself that he'll be too drunk to manage it the whole way… I hope. I can smell the alcohol from him as he approaches, but it's the shiny metal object in his hand that's worrying me more.

"Look what I found," he laughs, holding up a pair of handcuffs. "Let's make this even more fun."

He roughly grabs one of my wrists and attempts to wrap one of the metal rings around it, but to my surprise, I find myself pulling my wrist away from his grasp. I've reached the end of my tether! I've fucking had enough! This man is rougher with me than anyone else I've been with and I'm sore enough without him making it even worse. I'm sick of being an obedient little dog who allows people to do whatever they want to him without questioning. I am NOT going to let him fuck me; he can get one of his mates to give him a hand job if he's that desperate.

"Give me your fuckin' wrist!" he screams, trying again to grab my hands, but I back away from him, but not back far enough. I feel a familiar sting with accompanying taste of blood in my mouth as he strikes me hard in the face.

"You disobedient little bastard!" he screams. "Your master will rip you apart when I tell him about this!"

Right now I don't care; I just want this man away from me. I've reached breaking point, I'm not going to go through with it quietly anymore, I'm going to protest and scream until they have to fucking gag me and hold me down. If they want to fuck me, then I'll just have to make it as difficult for them as possible.

He tries to grab me again and this time he manages to get hold of my arm. He swears and shouts at my face as he pushes me onto my back and tries to get on top of me. I can feel the anger spreading to every part of my body as he attempts to pin me down. For a brief moment, the anger clouds my vision and I loose control of myself.

"GET OFF ME YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!" I yell.

I'm not sure where the strength came from; I'm even thinner than I was several weeks ago. I haven't been well recently and I've lost even more weight over the past few weeks. In theory I should be no match for this much larger man, but adrenaline and anger have build up inside me.

I push him off me with every ounce of strength I can find, and to my surprise he falls backwards and tumbles off the bed.

The loud thud as his head hit the ground suddenly made my blood run cold. It seemed like it happened in slow motion but it quickly snaps me out of my rage when I see the blood spilling from his head, staining the carpet red. My heart almost slams straight through my chest. Everything goes eerily quiet, and my terrified heart beat is the only thing breaking the silence as I creep closer to dare look down at the body on the floor. I panic.

He's not moving? Why isn't he moving?

(End of Chapter 5)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thank you for reading and following this story so far. It's reaching its climax, but I still have lots more to write! They've pushed Sasuke too far and he's finally snapped. I hope it won't be too late for Kakashi to rescue him. Will he make it in time before Sasuke gets ripped apart? Will Sasuke even be alive by the time Kakashi gets to him… if he ever manages to find him?

Please review and give me feedback so I know what everyone thinks so far. I'm sorry it's suddenly got quite intense and has randomly jumped forward in time, but hopefully things will work themselves out… erm hopefully…

See you next chapter!

Laura xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind These Eyes: Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making a single penny from this.

**A/N**: Again, thank you for all your reviews and I'm really sorry for taking so long to update and leaving you abandoned at such a mean cliffhanger, but I got distracted by the Christmas holidays and New Year celebrations! Speaking of which, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I wish you all the best for the New Year!

Enjoy :D

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

I'm frozen to the spot with fear as I gaze down at the motionless body lying on the ground before me, blood gushing from a wound to his head, and his body lying awkwardly in the small space to the side of the bed where the dresser sits against the wall. I don't know how long I sat there staring at him in shock. It was probably just a few minutes, but for me, my world just stopped. Time remained at a standstill as the only thing I could hear was my frightened heart thumping against the inside of my chest, the sound amplified until almost deafening. I don't care what they do to me, I deserve it for what I did, but I just hope this man is alright. I couldn't stand it if he was seriously hurt… or worse. I don't want to think about it! I screw up my eyes at the thought until I can't control the tears. I feel so helpless, I don't know what to do, how to help him, anything like that.

The sounds of footsteps coming at speed up the stairs and heading towards the room almost make my heart stop, for a brief moment ending the deafening sound of its beating. In fact, I wish it would stop right now so that I could drop dead and avoid the painful punishment I know I'm going to receive. I want to run, but I can't, my limbs won't work, they won't do what I want them to do. They leave me frozen to the spot, like a terrified rabbit caught in headlights.

The footsteps get closer and closer, but still my body won't respond. I know I'm going to have to take my punishment and hope they show me some sort of mercy, but considering what I've done to their friend, they will probably drag me outside and beat me until I'm no longer breathing.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?" A gruff looking man with a beard yells as he bursts into the room with three others following behind. "We heard a loud thump and…"

His eyes go nearly as wide as mine when he sees his friend lying unconscious on the floor, his blood staining the already dirty carpet.

"Get him out of here and call a doctor!" The bearded man shouts to his friends, and they carry him out of the room and into the hall where I can't see him anymore.

He suddenly turns his attention to me and stares into my eyes; I quickly look away, avoiding his gaze. My chest feels tight, my vision is going blurry and my heart can't take much more of this, just beat the crap out of me and get it over with.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in between sobs. "It was an accident… I didn't mean too… I'm sor…"

"YOU DID THIS?" he screams, rapidly making his way towards me with his fist clenched. All I can do is nod, get ready to shield my eyes with arm and curl up tightly into a little ball on the bed. This is going to be bad, really bad… but I deserve it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

**Two weeks later… **

The drive to the market is nerve wracking. What am I going to find? Will he be alright or even there for that matter? This will be my last chance to try and buy Sasuke. If he's not there, then I'll give up on him. If I keep letting thoughts of this boy eat away at my mind for much longer, then I will go insane. At least today I can get closure, and either bring him back to a loving home, or forget about him completely.

My heart is in my mouth as I take the familiar walk back to the stall where he is kept. This place and its atmosphere is as busy as always. Dealers shout competitive prices at me to try and attract me over to their stalls. I know exactly where I'm going today and pay no attention to their shouts.

It's much colder here this time around, I can see my breath and already snow has begun to settle in a thin layer on the ground, but it doesn't have enough time to form into a fine, delicate sheet as it quickly gets trampled into the dirt as quickly as it falls. I'm sure in a more rural setting the snow would be much deeper and untouched by human footprints which turn it into dirty slush.

My heart races as I see the stall I'm looking for come into sight and I quicken my pace accordingly. Shutting my eyes as I approach it, I'm almost afraid to see if he is there or not. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. Relief. I see him. It's meant to be, I'm meant to have Sasuke. He's going to be taken back, cared for and will never be made to endure this type of torture ever again.

As I get closer, I can see his raven-black hair is wet from the snow, and he's sat in his usual position where he tucks his knees up to his chin and wraps his arms around them. I couldn't be happier right now. I'm going to offer his master more money than he can refuse. I don't care if I have to pay out a million; Sasuke comes home with me permanently today. I come up behind the boy, excited to see his beautiful face once again.

My heart breaks.

The boy in front of me isn't Sasuke. Instead, there's a new boy tied up to Sasuke's place on the stall. From behind, he looks remarkably similar to Sasuke. He has the same raven-black hair which falls just past his chin, but from the front he looks nothing like Sasuke at all. He's nowhere near as beautiful, his eyes don't have the same unusual appeal which made Sasuke's so irresistible, and his skin is more tanned in comparison. Sasuke's skin is as white as snow.

Why the hell is there another boy in Sasuke's place? I quickly try to reassure myself, to make up some kind of story to make myself feel less guilty for planning to give up on him. Maybe Sasuke is out with a client and this is just a new boy, not Sasuke's replacement. Yeah, that must be it. Surely Sasuke is fine and he'll probably be back soon.

I guess it didn't really come as too much of a surprise to me that Sasuke isn't here, I was expecting it, but I hoped more than anything that my gut instinct would be wrong. But that's it then, it's time to give up on the boy. I want to turn around and walk away, but for some strange reason my body won't let me, and before I know it I'm face to face with Sasuke's master.

"Where's Sasuke?" I ask, the words slipping out of my mouth. It's like my body is being controlled by someone else.

"He's not here anymore," The man replies coldly and shrugs his shoulders.

My heart begins to race once again; this time even faster than before… if that is even possible.

"What do you mean he's not here anymore?" I cry, that feeling of dread abruptly developing deep within the pit of my stomach. "Where is he?"

"The worthless little piece of shit got me into a hell of a lot of trouble!" he replies. "I'm lucky I'm not in jail right now, so I disposed of him."

"What do you mean? Where is he?" I can feel panic start to set in. What does he mean by 'disposed off'?

"I got rid of him for a number of reasons. Firstly, he took sick and was no longer a financial benefit to me anymore."

My heart almost breaks in two after hearing those words come from his mouth. Even after Sasuke worked so hard for that man and made him so much money, he was still able to simply discard him without a care in the world. He didn't deserve Sasuke, the boy is far too good for the likes of him, but still he fell into that man's clutches. It drives me insane. The boy just doesn't warrant the life he's been dragged into.

"He came down with pneumonia," the man continues. "It's not something they can cure overnight. It takes a long course of expensive drugs which I'm not prepared to pay for, and on top of that he'll need a lot of looking after which I can't be bothered with. Oh yes, and then there's the fact that he nearly killed one of his clients."

"He killed someone?" My eyes shoot open wide and what's left of the colour in my face drains away.

"No, he _nearly _killed someone, and that someone happened to be one of my friends!"

"What happened?" I gasp, unable to take in what he just said. I need him to explain it to me quickly before my head explodes.

"He refused a client, and as far as I know, pushed him away and the guy fell backwards and apparently hit his head of the side of the dresser. The whack gave him a concussion and knocked him out clean for a good fifteen minutes, but thankfully he decided not to press charges!" his cheeks started to flush red with anger at the memory. "Sasuke is lucky that guy was my friend. The boy could have been put to death for injuring a free man like that, but instead he got away with a good hard beating from all of us!"

"Poor Sasuke…" I whisper to myself, my body shaking and my brain unable to fully comprehend what had just been told to me. What state must the poor boy be in, and more importantly, where is he? Is he still alive?

"What do you mean poor Sasuke? Poor fucking me!!! Do you know how much business I've lost now it's got around that I apparently own dangerous boys who attack their clients? Still I got a bit of revenge at least by messing with the boy's head. He was so distressed at the thought of that guy dying, so I made him believe that he's a murderer and the guy actually died from his injuries. A lie of course, but you should have seen the look on his face! It was priceless!" Sasuke's old master burst out laughing, and was surprised that I didn't join in with him. I don't know, but I guess that kind of thing, torturing innocent boys, is seen as funny around here.

"You cruel bastard!" I sneer, my eyes narrowing as anger grew deeper inside me with every passing second. "Where is he? WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?"

…………………………………………………………………….

Thank you for reading! In the next chapter Kakashi is going to go and find Sasuke, but will he be in time? Things are going to get even worse for Sasuke, yes even worse, but Kakashi will make everything alright… possibly. Please review and let me know if you still like where this is going… and if you think I'm being a tad too harsh on poor Sasuke, I can always tone it down a bit:D

See you next chapter!

Laura xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind These Eyes: Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. Also, I'm not making any money from this either; I do it for the sheer enjoyment of writing only.

A/N: Thank you again for all your reviews! Shadowfoxtrulsrohk, you scare me a little but I like you! You take the prize for the most enthusiastic reviewer lol:D

………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

"Look man, calm down, it's just a slave," Sasuke's old master looked at me in disbelief, surprised by my aggressive reaction.

"No, HE'S not just a slave. Now tell me where he is, I need to find him before its too late!" I shout, fighting every urge in my body not to kick this man in the face until skull breaks. His indifferent attitude towards Sasuke is infuriating. He seems to forget that the boy is a human being, not a lifeless piece of property that can be disposed off at a person's will.

"I got rid of him about a week ago. I sold him to the big factory outside town. You know the one I mean; it's the only one around for miles."

"Yes, I do know where you mean," I hiss, horrified by what he told me. That factory is pretty much the final resting place of anyone who is sent there. It's where the old, sick or injured ones are sent to be worked until they drop dead from exhaustion, in order to make sure they are 'useful' right until the end of their lives. They can't have paid much for Sasuke either because it's more of a dumping ground than anything else. It's where they're sent when nobody wants them anymore because they are too sick or weak to work. And Sasuke's been there a whole week! It will be a miracle if he's still alive, especially if he was in a poor state to begin with when he was sent there.

I give Sasuke's old master a dirty look before I turn around and run back towards my car. I'm a few feet away before I suddenly stop and turn around again. Sasuke will have to wait a minute or two longer.

Sasuke's master has his back turned to me and I run up behind him. He must have heard me coming because he turns around to face me once again. Before he has a chance to ask me 'what the hell I want now', I slam my fist into his face, sending him flying backwards, crashing into his own stall.

"Fucking bastard," I hiss, turning around and running as fast as I can in case someone catches me and drags me into a police cell for assault charges. The only important thing now is to reach Sasuke as quickly as possible and pray he's still breathing.

When I reach my car, I knowingly drive far too fast for this kind of weather. I don't care, I have to get to Sasuke, rescue him and get him the treatment he needs. I'm furious at just how easily his master could discard him like a worthless piece of rubbish just because he fell ill. I also don't believe Sasuke hurt that man intentionally. It's just not in his nature to be violent like that. If anything, it must have been an accident because there's no way the boy would do something like that deliberately but it's a shame his master can't see that. All he cares about is making as much money as possible to the detriment of his slaves. He got rid of Sasuke quickly in the hope that his business would pick up again, and rather than try to find the boy a good home, he abandoned him in a fucking workhouse!

However, I'm more angry at myself. If I had come here this time last week I could have had him, started him on a course of treatment and have him wrapped up in a warm bed. I want to punch myself! I'll never be able to live with myself if Sasuke dies. It's simply unforgivable. I waited so long because I couldn't face him at that stall, knowing that I couldn't save him. But I could have saved him! Why it took me so long to realise it I don't know, but I'll never forgive myself for it, even if Sasuke lives.

Usually on a good day it's a 40 minute drive to the factory outside town, but I got there in 30 minutes on a dangerous, icy road. Where's the entrance to this place? Where the hell is it? I drive around aimlessly for a few minutes, desperately trying to find my way in. After another tense few minutes, I reach my destination and almost fall over in the ice trying to get out of my car as fast as I can.

It suddenly hits me that there are probably hundreds of slaves working here. How the hell am I going to find Sasuke? It would take too long to look for him by checking every person in there one by one, and the owner of the factory probably wouldn't want me running about there anyway.

It's 5pm and already starting to get dark when I dart inside and run straight towards the first employee I see. It's pretty easy to tell the slaves from the paid workers whose job it is to work them until they collapse from exhaustion.

"Can you help me," I cry, running towards the surprised man. My heart is beating 100 times faster than it should. "I'm trying to find a boy who was sold to this place a week ago."

"A week ago? Erm… do you have a description of him or anything?" the surprised employee asks me,

"Yeah, he's small, around 5ft6, has black hair…"

"Look, you would be better off visiting the records office," the employee interrupts me and beckons for me to follow him. I follow him without hesitation, but he's walking so fucking slowly! I want to grab him by the neck and throw him across the floor and it takes every effort I have to stay calm.

What was probably a few minutes felt like a few hours, but we finally reach the records office. What? There's nobody in the fucking office? Why is there nobody here? I want to pull out my hair and scream. Can't they see this is an emergency? Sasuke is going to die if I don't get to him soon!

"Give me a few minutes and I'll find someone who works here. They have probably just gone outside for a cigarette break or something and will be back in a few minutes," the man tells me, his voice sounding monotone and completely unconcerned. With that he disappears and I struggle to hold back my tears. I don't have a few minutes! A few minutes could mean life or death for Sasuke. Minutes feel like hours and I've never felt so helpless before in my life. Eventually a bored looking man enters the room, obviously annoyed that I disrupted his cigarette break.

"What do you want?" he asks without even lifting his eyes to look at me.

"I'm trying to find a boy who was sold here a week ago."

"A week ago? Just a minute," he states and very slowly starts to fumble through some documents kept in the drawer below him. "It says 10 new ones were brought in last week. I have the documents here, so the boy your looking for should be pretty easy to find. Have a look through them and see if you can find a match."

I let out a sigh of relief, but my heart is in my mouth as I flick through the documents. What if he isn't here? My heart beats faster and faster as every description doesn't match Sasuke. Brown hair, blonde hair, 35 years old, 5ft10… no, no, no! None of these match so far! I've gone through about 6 or 7 of them until my heart skips a beat. Sixteen years old, 5ft6, black hair…

"This one could be him!" I exclaim excitedly, waving the document in the air.

"Ok, just a minute and I'll track him down for you," the employee states, clearly not sharing my enthusiasm. He leaves the room and shortly returns with someone else. I listen to their conversation, desperate for them to hurry up and unite me with Sasuke so that I can get him away from here.

"Number 000-346-A, I think he's in your section mate, can you bring him down here? There's a guy who wants to buy him or something."

"000-346-A? I think we disposed off that one," the other man says.

"WHAT?" I find myself going for his neck, only to be held back by the other employee. "DISPOSED OFF? WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" I scream. "And why are you calling him by a number? His name is Sasuke!"

"If you don't calm down right now sir, then I'll be forced to call security, you'll be thrown out and you'll never find the boy you're looking for!" the guy holding me shouts in order to get my attention and prevent me from tearing out the other man's throat. Reluctantly, I give up the fight and take a seat.

"I said I_ think_ he been disposed off," the guy I nearly attacked states angrily but thankful I didn't get my hands on his neck. "He was very ill and I don't know if was yesterday or later on today they were going to put him out of his misery. I haven't been in for the past three days so I don't know!"

"Please, please, please find out," I whisper, burying my face into my hands. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. How can I forgive myself if I'm just a day too late? Why didn't I act sooner?

The man leaves the room to see if he can find Sasuke, leaving me with my thoughts. I can't hold back my tears anymore.

"Geez… are you alright?" the records office employee asks me.

"I don't know yet," I reply.

"You must really care about that kid?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Ok, usually if they've been disposed off, the records are updated immediately, and it doesn't say anything about the boy being killed." he sighs, probably starting to feel sorry for me. "I don't want to get your hopes up, but there's still a chance."

I don't know how long the other employee was away, but it seemed like the longest experience of my life. I found myself staring relentlessly at the clock and I swear its hands are moving backwards. The silence is unbearable. My heart nearly stops and I feel the need to throw up as the door opens and the man from earlier enters the room again. I stare up at him, almost fearful of his response. Am I too late?

"The kid's still alive," he says calmly.

From wanting to strangle him about 15 minutes ago, I'm now on top of him, crushing his ribs with an over-enthusiastic hug. My little Sasuke is still alive. I just might be able to live with myself after all!

"There's a but!" the man cries, trying to push me off him and I immediately let go. "He's seriously ill and I've been told he collapsed earlier. He's still breathing, but he hasn't got up. I don't think he can get up, and in all honesty, you can do what you want with him but I don't think he's going to pull through."

"Where is he?" I plead.

"I'll take you to him."

I follow the man and he takes me right around the back of the building, and to my surprise he brings me outside.

"Is that who you're looking for?" he asks and points to a small figure curled up on the ground outside.

I run past him and sprint towards the figure, my heart in my mouth. I don't want this poor creature to be Sasuke. I stop dead in my tracks when I reach him, and the colour drains completely from my face. It's him, it's my little Sasuke. My heart drops.

**End of chapter 7**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi again! Thank you for reading! Thankfully nobody seems to hate me too much for being so cruel to Sasuke. You'd think I detest him from the way this story is going! Not to worry, after Kakashi he's my favourite character, so I wouldn't hurt him too badly… or would I? I'm not sure yet, it depends on how pissed off I am while I'm writing this hehe!

Please review as all feedback lets me know if you like how the story is turning out. If you hate it, then parts can be altered and changed. All suggestions are welcome:D

See you next chapter!

Laura xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind These Eyes: chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews and positive feedback you've been giving me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm glad you seem to like how this story is going. Sorry this update is a little late, I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block of lately, but better late than never right? Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

It's him, it's my little Sasuke. He's been pushed to his absolute limit and he doesn't even have the strength to lift his head from the ground. After the panic and desperation I went through trying to find him, I wish this wasn't him lying in front of me, but it is. He's barely recognisable. They've allowed him to become so thin that you can see nearly every bone in his body. I didn't think it was possible, but his skin has become even paler, matching the snow falling to the ground around him almost perfectly. He's still awake though but his eyes have absolutely no life in them. It's like looking into the eyes of a corpse.

I can't understand why they left him outside in the place where he collapsed, they could have at least brought him inside. Does he mean that little to them that they can all stand back and watch him die without a care in the world? It's freezing and the snow is falling on his seemingly lifeless body, covering him with a cold, heavy blanket. They've left him lying barely alive in a heap of mud and snow, like a broken doll which has been left, discarded like an old piece of rubbish because its owner doesn't want it anymore.

He's curled up into a little ball to try and preserve what little heat his body has left. He's shivering violently and struggling to breathe as his gasps come in uneven and irregular breaths. He coughs painfully in between the gasps which sound like his very lungs are being dragged up, draining him of the little energy remaining within him. He's covered in a series of dark bruises and wounds, some fresher than others. Some of his wounds are deep and are showing signs of infection and he has a deep gash on his left thigh, the snow around the injury stained red. It doesn't seem real. I can't understand how he could be allowed to fall into this condition, it doesn't make sense to me. My brain can't take it in and accept it and it feels like I'm hallucinating. Maybe it's a dream and I'll wake up any second now. I'd give anything for it to be a dream.

"Are you sure you want him?" the employee breaks my train of thought and snaps me back into reality. "I mean it would cost a fortune to try and mend him. You could end up spending a load money trying to save him and end up losing him anyway. Face it, he's not going to survive the night."

"I don't care about the money."

I want to take revenge on everyone involved who allowed this innocent boy to suffer like this. I want to beat the crap out of all of them, or at least cuss them out a little before I go, but I feel just as drained as Sasuke. Reacting to anything is difficult, I want to cry but I can't, I want to scream but that's impossible too. I haven't fully snapped out of this horrific dream world.

Reaching down I pick Sasuke up, but his weak body goes limp in my arms. I hold him as close to me as possible to try and keep him warm, his head tucked against my chest. His eyes flicker as he looks up and tries to focus on me, but I don't think he knows who I am. From the way he's trying to focus, his vision must be blurry and he eventually gives up trying and allows his head to fall back down against my chest, but one of his hands grips as tightly as he can manage to my shirt. Maybe he does recognise me after all, but I don't want to get my hopes up. He's in no state to realise what's happening to him, let alone be able to work out who I am.

His skin is icy cold to touch and his lips have started to turn blue. He's still shivering violently in my arms, his breath raspy and fast, but what really strikes me most of all is just how light he is. He shouldn't be this light.

"If you want him, just take him. If he stays here he's just going to be killed anyway because he's no use to us," the employee states coldly, completely unaffected by Sasuke's condition.

Still in a bit of a daze I walk away quickly with the boy in my arms, not bothering to acknowledge anyone around me, desperate to get him to the warmth of my car as fast as possible. The tears stream down my face as I can only imagine the pain and discomfort this poor little creature must be in.

When I get back to my car, I wrap him up in my coat and lay him on the back seat and instinctively he curls back up into a little ball. All I can do is turn the heater on as high as it will go and hope he warms up even a little. He's dangerous for him to be this cold, he could die from it, especially since he's at such a low body weight at the minute and his body can't warm itself up properly.

Suddenly it hits me as I'm about to drive off… I have absolutely no idea what the hell I'm going to do with him! I know I need to get him to a doctor, fast, but it's not that easy. Sasuke is a slave so I can't bring him to a hospital, they will only treat free men and wouldn't so much as allow him through the door, despite the fact that he desperately needs help or else he'll die. I could call out a private doctor, but they will put Sasuke at the bottom of their list of call outs, and by the time they finally get around to seeing him, it will be too late.

Tears stream down my face from frustration and from not knowing what to do. Sasuke is going to die and right now I'm powerless to prevent it. The boy's relentless coughing and breathlessness remind me I need to do something fast. I can't let him die, I just can't. There has to be a solution!

And then it hit me just as fast as the initial problem. My friend Tsunade! She's a doctor! If I beg her enough then maybe she'll help. Ok, I lied a bit when I said she is my friend, more of an acquaintance than anything, but she's Sasuke's only hope. I need to somehow convince her into treating the boy, even through I've only really spoken to her once or twice in my life.

I quickly spin the car around and drive straight to her house. I know where she lives because she's the next door neighbour of one of my other friends, in fact that's how I know her. After another 10 agonising minutes of hearing Sasuke's painful coughing and weak breathing, I finally pull up to her house. If only my friend were here to help me talk her into helping, but he's on holiday at the minute. I curse him under my breath for leaving the country during this exact moment in time, as he knows Tsunade much better than I do, and could quite easily talk her into helping.

I don't even remember getting out of the car, but I'm at her door banging and ringing her doorbell like a maniac, the tears still running down my face and my eyes red and puffy. The door flies open and I'm greeted by an angry blonde lady with the hugest breasts I've ever seen in my life.

"What the hell do you want?" she hisses. "Why are you almost breaking my door down with your banging?"

Her tone changes when she sees the panicked state I'm in.

"Are you ok? Kakashi isn't it?"

"I need your help! Please help me!" I beg.

At least she recognised me, that's kind of a good sign.

"What's wrong? Why do you need my help?" she asks, trying to remain as calm as possible so as not to make me any worse.

"There's a boy in my car. He's really sick. Please help him," I cry, deciding it's probably best not to tell her Sasuke is a slave just yet.

"Why can't you take him to a hospital then? I'm sure the doctors in there would be much better equipped to help him. Do you need directions?"

"No! I know where the hospital is, but they won't take him…"

"I don't see why they wouldn't, it's a public hospital, and I'm still on my break. I'm not practicing at the minute so please take the boy elsewhere," she states, rather keen to get rid of me so that she can get back to whatever else she was going before I disturbed her. I want to scream from frustration, can't she see this is a fucking emergency?

"You don't understand, I CAN'T take him to the hospital," I gasp. "He's a slave, they won't take him, and he's going to die if I can't get a doctor to see him."

"Yes, the hospital doesn't see slaves and neither do I," she sighs angrily and tries to shut the door, but I'm sure as hell not going to take no for an answer and use my foot to prevent her from closing the door.

"Please!" I beg. "Just look at him, please!"

"If I look at him will you go away?"

"Yes, but only if you'll promise to help him. Please! You can't leave him to die!"

"I'll look at him, but I'm not promising a damn thing," she grunts and angrily pushes me aside and steps out of her house. "Where is he?"

"Thank you!" I cry. I'd hug her, but she's so pissed off at the moment, I don't think I want to risk it, she might rip my eyes out or something. "This way," I beckon her to follow me and I guide her to my car.

Her eyes open wide and nearly pop out of her skull when she sees Sasuke.

"I… I wasn't expecting him to be so bad," she whispers. "The poor thing, what happened to him?"

I can see that there are actually tears forming in her eyes, melting away her tough exterior. She's just as horrified as I was when I first set my eyes on him today.

"He was unlucky enough to be owned by some particularly cruel people," I sigh. "I managed to rescue him, but I don't know if he'll live or not, and he DEFINITELY won't live if you don't help him. Please! You're is only hope."

"Take him into the house and lie him on the sofa. I'll make an exception to the rules this once," she folds her arms and sighs deeply. "I'm probably going to regret this. You owe me big Hayate Kakashi."

"I can't thank you enough," I cry, a huge weight lifting from my shoulders. I've managed to find Sasuke a doctor willing enough to treat him, but the rest is up to the boy himself.

It doesn't take long before I have him tightly in my arms again, his head tucked once again into my chest as I run with him into Tsunade's house. He'll be in good hands now, Tsunade is a good doctor. I remove my coat from his emaciated and extremely weak body before I lie him down on the sofa, so that she can examine him.

"Oh my God… the person or people who did this to him should be shot…" she whispers.

My sentiments exactly!

"He's been starved, badly beaten, more than likely has a few broken bones, he's got pneumonia linking to a serious chest infection, he's dehydrated and he's extremely weak," she informs me. "Kakashi, in his present condition I'll be really surprised if he survives the night. I'm sorry…"

"You're not going to give up on him are you?" I cry.

"I'll do everything I can to give him the best chance of survival possible, but at the end of the day it's totally up to him. If he wants to live, he'll fight for it but if not, you'll just have to let him go…"

**End of chapter 8**

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Thank you for reading! Poor Kakashi! He finally gets his hands on Sasuke, but he might have to get go after all they've been through. Next chapter: Will Sasuke survive the night? And if not, will Kakashi be able to handle it? You'll just have to wait and see:P

Please review because your feedback keeps me writing and updating frequently as it lets me know if people want to read more, and more importantly, if you like the direction the story is heading. Remember, all suggestions are welcome:D

See you next chapter,

Laura xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Behind These Eyes: chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I really, really wish I did.

A/N: Again, thank you for all your reviews! And thank you to Black-Sky-Loves-Me who pointed out a mistake in the last chapter. I wrote Hayate Kakashi when I should have written Hatake Kakashi… oops! Stupid mistake, I don't think I was paying attention to what I was writing. Thanks for bringing it to my attention:D

Just thought I'd share this with you because I think it's funny. The spelling checker on my PC doesn't recognise 'Sasuke' as a name or a word, and the closest spelling suggestion it can come up with is 'sauce'! lmao!

……………………………………………………………………………………

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

"If the clinic knew I was using their supplies to treat some sick slave boy, I could lose my job!" Tsunade groaned as she cleaned some of Sasuke's deeper wounds. "I'm supposed to keep this stuff in my house in case I get called out on an emergency to somebody's house and don't have time to pick up supplies, not to treat someone like him."

"It means the world to me, thank you," I sigh, trying hard not to look at Sasuke. I'm finding it hard to face him at the moment because I can't help but feel this is my fault. Why didn't I do something sooner? I feel just as responsible as the cruel people who did this to him because I could have stopped it sooner, instead I just moped around my house doing absolutely nothing. Help might have come to Sasuke too late and it's my fault. It's all my fault.

"You can finish bandaging up this wound," she states, breaking my thoughts and shoving the equipment into my arms. "You tell no one I did this."

"It'll be our little secret." I smile, but she ignores me and walks off. She's done all she can for Sasuke, but his first critical 24 hours haven't passed yet. I swear I'll stay up with him all night in case he gets into any complications and hold his hand all through the night. This still doesn't feel real. It still feels like some kind of horrible nightmare that I'll wake up from soon. I've been waiting to wake up for the past few hours now, but nothings happening.

It's so hard to look at him when he's lying curled up on the bed, attached to a drip, pale as the white sheets he's lying on and quite literally, fighting for his life. I'm going to have to look after him and it's not going to be easy. He hasn't eaten in days and Tsunade would rather he'd not be fed through a tube as it would stress him even more, and his heartbeat is so weak, he can't handle any more stress at the minute. It could kill him. He panicked when we tried to insert a breathing tube to help keep his airways clear, and I've been put on watch duty to make sure he doesn't pull it out, which he's tried to do a few times but I've managed to prevent him.

Tsunade promised me that if he survives the next three nights, then I can bring him home with me. She wants to keep him here for a while so that she's on hand in case he takes a major turn for the worst.

When I finish gently wrapping a bandage around his injured leg, holding it in place with a safety pin, I sit down on a chair beside him and take his small, delicate hand into mine, which is rather tiny in comparison. It's almost like holding a child's hand, but I have to remind myself that Sasuke is young, he's only sixteen years old and his life could be cut short anytime now if he decides to give up fighting. Thankfully we've managed to warm him up quite considerably, his fingers are still cold to touch but at least his lips have returned to their normal colour.

His eyes are still open, well more like half open, but he's completely unaware of what's going on around him. Even when I run my hand through his hair, he still looks lost and doesn't acknowledge my presence. He continues to cough loudly, nearly trailing up his insides every time it attacks his delicate frame, sometimes bringing blood and mucus.

I'm going to have to try and feed him now, which is going to be one hell of a challenge. Tsunade left me with something to feed him with, I've no idea what exactly it is, some sort of liquid possibly? I don't really know. There's not much of it either but she ensures me that it's best to only feed him small amounts regularly throughout the day because he's been so badly starved. His body wouldn't be able to handle too much food at this stage or it could go into shock, killing him.

I sit down on the side of the bed beside him, and help him move into a sitting position, wrapping my arm around his waist to try and keep him steady. He looks up at me and gazes into my eyes, but he's still so dazed that he doesn't seem to be able to work out who I am. Just like before, when I first found him, he gives up trying to focus on me, instead choosing to rest his head against my chest. I pull the blankets up around him as he leans against me. After what we went through to try and keep him warm earlier, I don't want to take any chances.

I take a small spoonful of the mystery mixture I'm supposed to try and get him to eat and hold it up to his mouth, but he doesn't respond, or even try to register what's going on. I think he just wants to sleep, and food right now isn't a high priority to him. I can't let him sleep until he's had something to eat, so I use my thumb and finger to gently encourage him to open his mouth. It took half an hour to get him to eat the smallest amount, but I can't force him because I'm terrified of hurting him or causing him to panic.

When he finally finishes what I gave him, I lay him back down onto the bed and pull the covers over him. He's been warmed up and his breathing has quietened due to the breathing tube and he isn't struggling as much, but his cough is still draining what little strength he has left. He's coughing up too much blood for me to feel comfortable, but at least he's alive and he seems to be fighting. I stroke his hair and his face in an attempt to relax him so he can get to sleep. I won't leave his side tonight.

It doesn't take him long to fall asleep, despite his painful and draining cough. He's been so doped up on painkillers and antibiotics that his body has just shut down, desperate for sleep.

"Hey Sasuke," I whisper to him. "I know you haven't exactly had the best life so far, but maybe you should give it another chance. It will be completely different this time around, and who knows, you might even grow to like it. I'm going to treat you like a prince."

No response, but I can't help but smile. His eyes are shut tightly, he's curled up snugly into a little ball and he has the covers pulled up almost over his face. He looks adorable, but that's only because you can't see the weak and emaciated state of his body, hidden under the sheets. He almost looks like a normal and happy boy.

………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Still Kakashi's point of view)**

As my eyes flicker open, I'm greeted by the daylight shining through the curtains and warming up my body. However, the peaceful feeling doesn't last for long because I realise I've fallen asleep on the chair beside Sasuke's bed. How the fuck could I have fallen asleep? I was supposed to be watching him! I jump up immediately, feeling myself start to panic as my heart slams against the inside of my chest, my head starting to spin.

Sasuke is lying still on the bed, his small frame not moving and tucked up almost completely under the blankets. In my panic I can't tell if he's breathing or not, the sound of my frightened heartbeat echoing loudly inside both my chest and my head at the same time. I start to take deep breaths to try and calm myself down. Once my head stops spinning from the fear and panic, I hear an uneven and raspy noise coming from under the covers.

The sense of relief that overcomes me in that second can't be described. Imagine being held down underwater to the brink of drowning, only to be freed at the last moment before you're about to take your final breath, allowing you to break through the surface of the water and to take your first gasp of air. That's as close as I'll ever get to describing it.

Sasuke survived the night. His breaths are sharp and raspy, but at least he's breathing. His skin is warm to touch and a little colour has returned to his cheeks. It was at that point I knew he was going to be ok, and that he is going to live to see the summer and my brightly coloured garden which fascinated him so much when he saw it in the autumn, even when it lacked vitality.

……………………………………………………………………..

**(Still Kakashi's point of view)**

"Holy crap! So he survived the night then?" Tsunade gawked, her jaw almost hitting the floor. "I wasn't expecting that. That kid's tougher than he looks."

"Isn't it great!" I almost scream, happiness building up to almost bursting point. "He's going to be alright! I know he is!"

"He's not out of danger yet," she rolls her eyes. "Don't be getting your hopes up."

"But he got over the most difficult hurdle, right?"

"Yes, but it's not going to be smooth running for the next week or so, you'll still need to monitor him very closely, there's every chance he could still take a turn for the worst. Now, take these bandages, go upstairs and re-dress his wounds. After that you can try feeding him again."

"No problem."

"Kakashi," Tsunade smiles, stopping me in my tracks before I leave the room. It frightens me slightly. "I can't help but wonder, why on earth do you care about a slave so much? I mean, surely he can be replaced. Why spend so much time and money trying to fix something that's broken?" She folds her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"I don't really know to be honest… I mean I've thought about it and I can't think of any logical reason as to why I care so much. There's just something about him. He's different from the other ones and I've just accepted that I care about him, even though I'm not really sure why."

"I knew it!" her smile becomes even more sinister. "You love him… don't you?"

"WHAT! Don't be stupid!" I blurt out without thinking. "He's a slave! A free man can't fall in love with a slave!! They just can't! It's not allowed!"

My eyes shoot open wide. I can't believe she just said that! She barely knows me! What gives her the right to make such assumptions about me?? Society frowns on such things as a free man and a slave being in love, even if the love isn't returned. It simply can't happen!

"Oh ok… why are your cheeks glowing bright red then?" she giggles as she reaches over and pinches my cheeks playfully. I quickly pull away.

"Well… I… I wasn't expecting you to say something like that, was I?" My cheeks glow redder and redder.

"It's the only logical reason I can think of… but whatever…" She smiles again as she exits the room, leaving me standing alone, somewhat resembling a beetroot.

I try to block what she said out of my mind as I head towards Sasuke's room, it just doesn't make sense… does it?

Entering the room, my eyes focus on Sasuke lying asleep on the bed, still curled up under the covers. I walk over and pull the blankets away from his face and smile to myself. Am I really in love with this boy…. I think I am….

**End of Chapter 9**

…………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks so much for reading and for following this story so far! Finally, Kakashi realises what was pretty obvious, he just needed a little help to work it out! He's a bit slow in this fic lol.

I'm not a doctor, so I doubt any of the above is medically accurate, so let's all pretend and use our imaginations. I did a little research to try and make Sasuke's illness and treatment seem as realistic as possible, but I doubt it's very accurate and I apologise for that, but please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. :D

Next chapter: Sasuke is brought back to Kakashi's house to recover, but will he ever be able to trust Kakashi after everything he's been through? Also, what happened to Sasuke to cause him to end up in such poor shape?

See you next chapter!

Laura xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Behind These Eyes: Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of this fic, which I'm not making a penny from.

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all your reviews and for following this story so far. It's coming to an end! Only a few more chapters to go! Oh! And thank you to doctor-chan124 for pointing out how a starved person should actually be treated. Apparently I was a lot more accurate than I thought! Woo hoo:D

Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

**Two weeks earlier**…

"HE DID WHAT?" I hear my master yelling from upstairs.

A few minutes ago I was dragged back here and dumped outside my master's house, only to be eventually dragged inside and locked in the basement while they tell him what happened to my last client. I want to get up but my entire body hurts. They tied me up so I couldn't get away and took turns beating me, but I deserve it. I killed a man, and I'm surprised I'm still breathing right now. I'm not sure for how much longer though, because once my master gets hold of me it's going to be the end. I know it is because he won't show me any mercy. He never has in the past and it's unlikely he will now.

My head feels light and my heart continues to pound painfully against the inside of my chest. I want him to get this over with. It's bad enough knowing I'm going to be put to death, but not knowing when or how is probably enough to kill me in itself. My heart feels like it's going to burst and I wish it would.

No matter how I try to lie, I can't get comfortable. Both my sides are bruised badly and simply breathing is the most painful thing in the world right now. I think they must have broken some ribs. The pain is familiar, I've experienced it all before in the past, but because I'm familiar with it doesn't mean I'm used to it. I wish my body would just pass out so I don't have to deal with this anymore. Trying to take deep breaths, I screw shut my swollen eyes and try to tolerate the pain. It will be all over soon anyway.

They were merciless as they kicked and punched me, my cries of pain almost spurring them on. I'm told them I was sorry, over and over again, but it made no difference and didn't stop the stinging pain of a fist passing against my face, or the deep pain of a foot digging into my stomach. I pulled desperately against my restraints but there was no getting away. So eventually I gave up, curled up into a little ball and let them have their way with me. I wish I was already dead from the injuries.

Strangely enough, my memories of the kind, silver-haired man worked to comfort me a little, reminding me that through all of this there is at least one person who actually cares, one person who would never treat me like this. I wished he was there to stop everything, pick me up in his strong arms and carry me away from that place. But it never happened and as much as I long too, I'll probably never see him again. I bet he's already forgotten about me and moved on to some other boy instead. I've become used to it though. People only want me for sex and once they've had me, they tend to forget all about me and move on to the next one like I never actually existed. That's just how it works. But I like to think that he remembers me, it's a comforting thought.

I try to drown it out, but I can still hear the conversation my master is having with my tormentors upstairs. In a way, I don't want to know what they're planning to do to me. I just want them to do it and get it over with.

"You'll have to get rid of him!" I hear the sound of my master's wife's voice coming from upstairs. She's no better than he is. It doesn't bother her in the slightest to walk on past even when she sees her husband beating his slaves. She couldn't care less what happens to us, as long as we keep bringing in enough money for her to live in a bigger house than her friends do and keep her big, flashy car on the road. She probably wouldn't bat an eyelid if she saw one of us being stabbed to death.

"He's our biggest source of income!" my master yells. "He brings in almost half of our annual income by himself, and he's by far the most beautiful one we've got! Do you know how much it would cost to replace him with one equally as pretty? The clients like them to be small, beautiful and feminine looking in build and appearance and the slave dealers know that! A new one just as pretty as him would cost a year's earnings!"

"Well go back to the place where you found him then! And do you really think he'll still be our biggest source of income when it gets around that he's a danger to his clients? We'll be ruined if you don't dispose of him quickly enough! You know how competitive it is out there. The second the other stall owners hear about this, it'll be spread around like a wildfire in a deliberate attempt to ruin us! GET RID OF HIM!" she yells in response.

"The reason we could afford him in the first place is because we bought him young! We might be able to afford another pretty little thing like him if we buy them as children and wait nearly a decade for them to mature! You know they're getting stricter about child prostitutes around here. It's not like it was ten years ago when Sasuke was little and the authorities would take a bribe and turn a blind eye!"

"I don't care. Get rid of him or else we're ruined."

"And where do you suppose I send him? Nobody is going to want to buy him in the state he's in!" my master states. "And I don't have the contact details of anyone who expressed interest in buying him before the 'incident.'"

"Either kill him or sell him to one of the factories outside town. You'll not get much for him, but they'll take pretty much anything as long as it can still walk. It's a quick method of disposal and we'll have a bit more money in our pockets than we'd have if we simply killed him."

I've heard about those factories they're talking about. My blood runs cold. That's where they send the old and the sick to be pretty much worked to death. Please, please kill me now instead. Please kill me, don't send me there! It's just the equivalent of a slow, painful death rather than a quick one right now. Do anything! Slit my throat, shoot me in the head, poison me… but please don't send me there!

Tears stream down my face as I hear footsteps getting closer to where I've been imprisoned. The door opens and I bury my face into my hands. He gets closer and closer, the look on his face is that of infuriation. He grabs my arm and roughly drags me to my feet, my broken ribs become even more unbearably painful, the sharp pain spreading to every inch of my body causing me to cry out. Before I realise what's happening, he's dragging me out of the basement and outside of the house, not caring in the least about how much pain I'm in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Still Sasuke's point of view)**

"We'll put him to good use," a severe looking man, with an un-nerving smile sneers as he runs his finger along my bruised and swollen cheek. "An ex-whore then? You can have the added responsibility of being a stress reliever for the workers here." He laughed, running his hand across my ass, stopping between my thighs, causing me to immediately tense up. Why couldn't my master have just killed me? Why has be brought me here?

"So we have a deal then?" my master smiles and reaches out to shake my new tormentor's hand.

"It's a deal. The kid is sick and scrawny and I doubt he'll last long. But that's the point of this place isn't it? Somewhere to dump the useless."

I watch nervously as a small amount of money is exchanged for me, the whole time my heart's in my mouth. A split second later I'm no longer the property of my ex-master. This other maniac owns me now, and I dread to think what he's going to do with me.

I watch my old master walk away without even a second thought, despite owning me for the past eight years and despite all the money I've made him over that period. I've let strangers touch me, abuse me and fuck me so that he could live the lifestyle he and his wife enjoy. I've been through hell for him, and not once did I lash out until this point. I obediently allowed strangers to do whatever the hell they wanted to me with me without protest. I make one mistake and this is where I end up. He really is merciless.

My eyes gaze around my new home and once again I wish for death. Everyone here looks miserable, starved and exhausted. I guess I'm going to fit in just fine…

My thoughts are disrupted when my new master grabs me violently by the shoulder and jerks me around to face him, causing me to cry out in pain again. He tells me to 'shut the fuck up' and pushes me forward. I force myself hold in the cries of pain this time, despite the fact that my entire body is sore, broken and bruised. I haven't eaten in days either. I've been so ill over the past month or so that I can't manage to eat properly, and already my ribs are visible. I don't think I'm going to get any better in this place. It's the end. But as I've said many times before, I'm a murderer and I don't deserve any sort of kind treatment, however much I wish for it. I'm not going to put up any fight. They can do what they want with me.

……………………………………………………………………………….

**(Still Sasuke's point of view)**

**A week and a few days later…**

My vision is blurry, but suddenly I can see a bit of colour where there has previously only been darkness. I think there are people standing over me. They're saying something but I can't make it out. Whatever it is, it's echoing over and over again in my head, but it's incomprehensible. Where am I? The last thing I can remember is the hunger, pain and cold becoming too much, before a blanket of darkness swept over me as I collapsed to the ground.

I'm not lying on the ground… I don't think. I can't remember anything. How long have I been sleeping for? I try to move but the familiar pain from before engulfs me. There's someone holding me still, someone else with a needle. I struggle to try and focus on them but it's not working, I can't make out their faces. What are they doing? Don't they know I'm a murderer? A sharp pain catches my attention as the needle is pushed into my arm. I want to struggle free and get up, but my body won't let me. It's frozen to the spot. I don't understand.

There's a hand stroking my cheek softly, they're whispering something but I can't make it out.

"I'm a murderer, let me die…" I manage to whisper before the wave of darkness engulfs me all over again.

………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

"You're not a murderer Sasuke. They where playing cruel games with your head. You didn't kill anybody!" I cry, hoping that he can hear me, but his eyes have already flickered shut again.

"He can't hear you," Tsunade responds coldly, obviously not sharing the same emotional response I have from hearing the boy's voice again.

"How do you know?" I shout.

"Because I'm the doctor and you're not."

"But…"

"And I also administered him with a strong painkiller, so it's probably knocked him out again for a little while." Tsunade folds her arms and looks disapprovingly at me. She always seems to have that look on her face. I don't know what her problem is.

"When can I take him home with me?" I ask, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Tomorrow I guess. He's been here a week already and he's not dead yet, so I think he'll probably pull through. Just make sure you watch him like a hawk, and bring him back here if he experiences the slightest complication."

"I know he's been here a week. You promised me I could take him home after three days." I squint my eyes angrily at her.

"Well, I lied. To be honest I didn't think he'd last that long, and now that he has, I want to make sure he's going to be alright before I send him out of my sight."

………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Still Kakashi's point of view)**

**The next day…**.

As I carry Sasuke to my car, his eyes have flickered open again and as usual he's trying to focus on me, however successfully, I don't know. I'm just relieved he's still here, and I can begin to make things up to him. For the time being I guess it would be best if he slept in the bed with me so I can watch over him during the night. As he gets better he can have his own room. I'm so lost in thoughts of what way would be best to decorate his bedroom and what colour scheme I should use, I almost miss the faint, shaky whisper that escapes from his mouth.

"K..Kakashi?"

The shock causes me to stop dead in my tracks and stare directly into the boy's eyes, unable to hold back the tears from running down my cheeks. For the first time in what seems like forever, they are not tears of sadness, worry or regret.

**End of Chapter 10**

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Thank you for reading! I can't believe we're at chapter 10 already! Not much further to go until the end of the story! I meant to have a bit more of a 'conscious' Sasuke in this fic, but the way this chapter worked out, it didn't really happen. But next chapter he'll be much more aware of what's going on, and maybe he'll even feel a bit better.

Next chapter: Kakashi and Sasuke's relationship starts the initial stages of blossoming, but could Sasuke's trust issues get in the way of their happiness? Will he ever be able to put his past behind him and look forward to a new life of freedom from slavery?

Please review and let me know if you still like how the story is turning out! And thank you for not flaming me about my lack of medical knowledge in the previous chapter lol. See you next chapter:D

Laura xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Behind These Eyes: Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters; I'm just borrowing them for my story. I'm not making any money from this at all!

**Author's note**: Sorry this is late. I've not been feeling well recently so I haven't been able to get around to writing this chapter until now. I'm feeling better now so it's time to get back on course with the story. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned it! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. It makes me happy to think people are enjoying reading it:D

Enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

**A few days later….**

My head feels as though it's spinning, and the bright light burns my eyes as I force them open. Everything is blurry at first and the light coming from the window is making it even harder to focus. I want to be left in a dark room as far away from the light as possible. It feels like I've been hit by a car or something.

I cover my eyes with my hand until I can pry open my eyes enough to focus on what's around me. I have no idea where I am. Slowly, my vision starts to return, and although trying to focus hurts my eyes, I can just about make out where I am. I'm lying on a bed just now I think. I really want to get a better view of the room, so I fight against the splitting pain as I pull myself up into a sitting position, the whole time forcing myself not to cry out. My entire body aches and simply sitting up has completely drained me, but I'm determined to try and work out where I am.

I wrap my arms around my aching ribs and stomach as I look around the room. I can't help but feel this room is a little familiar, and that I've maybe slept in this bed once before. Looking down I see that all my wounds have been dressed in bandages and I don't seem to be covered in dirt and dried blood anymore, whoever brought me here must have cleaned me up. They've even dressed me in a clean shirt, but its way too big for me and hangs off my small frame.

The room is large, and the bed I'm sitting on is absolutely huge. However lives here must be very rich indeed. The room is light and airy and the whole place smells clean and fresh. Normally I'd be happy about being put in such a nice place as it doesn't happen very often, but right now I want the dark. I wish I could get up to walk over and close those curtains, but I know I don't have the strength to make it there and back, so there's no point in wasting energy trying. Besides, I don't want to anger my new master my doing anything without permission.

Suddenly my body convulses as I start to cough violently, the sharp pain immediately causes me to fall back a little too roughly, landing heavily on my broken ribs. My eyes start to water as the pain completely engulfs me, the pain of my sides making it difficult to breathe properly. Taking breaths as deep as I can without too much soreness, I wait for the pain to subside to a more bearable level. It's then I notice I've coughed up a bit of blood, and I've got it all over my new master's white sheets! I panic. I don't want to anger him; my body can't take another beating. I think I've also accidentally opened up a few of my deeper wounds as I can see more blood starting to seep through the bandages.

I panic even more when I hear footsteps moving briskly towards this room. I don't know what to do! I don't want my new master to get mad at me for staining these expensive sheets with my blood. My heart is almost in my mouth as the footsteps get louder and clearer, my chest feels tight from a mixture of pain and fear. Will this person beat me for making a mess? My head feels dizzy as I curl up into a tight little ball on the bed, pulling the sheets over my body. Maybe they won't notice the stains and I can get up and clean them during the night. My rapid breathing is restricted by the pain of my ribs and chest, I pray that I'll pass out from it before my new master punishes me, that way I won't feel any more pain until I wake up afterwards at least.

I curl up tighter, wrapping my arms around my stomach as the door opens and the footsteps move closer to where I am. I feel sick, really sick. I don't know what to expect, but I can only hope they'll show me some mercy as I'm in no position to defend myself right now.

"Sasuke! I heard coughing, are you alright? Are you awake?"

Wait, that voice sounds familiar! I know that voice!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

I heard him cough loudly a few moments ago, he could have regained consciousness and he hasn't had any pain medication. I run to him as fast as I can and open the door into my room. He's been sleeping in my bed for the past few days so that I can tend to him during the night if he needs it. Thankfully he's been alright and I haven't needed to call Tsunade, but I keep my phone and another back-up phone beside the bed just in case.

I run over to the small little figure curled up under the sheets and gently pull back the covers, to be greeted by a pair of terrified eyes. Well, at least he's awake.

"It's alright Sasuke, you're safe now," I whisper to try and reassure him. After a few moments the fear in his eyes subsides as he focuses his gaze on me. Perhaps he recognises who I am and knows that I'd never hurt him. I can't help but notice some blood trickling from the side of his mouth and smudged across his chin. Tsunade reassured me that he'd probably cough up a bit of blood every now and again, but not to be worried by it. He'll stop once the infection has been cleared away.

It's surprising because this is the most emotion I've ever seen in his usually empty eyes. It's unusual to see him express anything really, as the last time he was in this room; he was distant and emotionless, almost completely dead inside. A look of fear returns to his beautiful, dark eyes as I bring my hand across to wipe away the blood on his face. He immediately flinches and covers his face with his arm as if he's expecting to be hit or something. It tears me apart inside to think that he's been so badly abused you can't even touch him without the poor little thing expecting pain, and possibly even a fist about to strike him.

Gently, I remove his hand from his face as carefully as I can without hurting him, and run my fingers through his jet-black hair as I take a seat beside the bed. I should probably spend as much time with him as possible to try and get him used to me, and get him to understand that I'm not going to hurt him. It could take a while though; he's been through so much that he's not going to heal overnight. Noticing he's squinting from the bright light shining on him from the window, I leave him briefly and pull shut the curtains in the hope the darkness will make him feel more comfortable. It's not long before I'm back at the side of the bed.

"Kakashi?" he whispers softly.

"Yeah, it's me, Kakashi," I smile, and as much as I want to throw my arms in the air and jump around the room in joy from the fact that he remembers me, I stay calm and subdued, but only just though. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm going to look after you now, ok?"

I'm not completely sure, but I think he smiled for a brief moment. Even if I was imagining it, I want to believe that's what I saw. It hasn't been that long, but he's already looking a bit better. He's still horrifically thin and you can still see pretty much every bone in his body, but all the swellings have gone down now, and the once dark bruises and angry wounds covering his body are starting to heal and slowly fade away. He's even got a little bit of colour back, not much though, but at least it's something. I know he's going to be alright and now I just have to be patient with him and let him recover at his own pace, both inside and out.

As much as I love him, I've accepted that I'll probably never be with him romantically. He's just too damaged and I doubt he's ever going to want anyone to touch him intimately again if he can help it. I mean, who can blame him? But a guy can still hope. Although in all honesty, I don't think he'd even know how to return love and affection, it's probably an alien concept to him as I doubt he's ever really experienced it before. I hope he proves me wrong, but I'm not going to push myself on him or force him to do anything, even though it's breaking my heart that I'll never have him. But if anything does happen, it has to be his choice and his choice alone. At least I can always have the comfort of knowing he's safe, he's going to be well looked after and he'll never end up as a neglected, abused sex toy ever again. I'll die before I'd let that happen.

Lost in my thoughts, the sound of Sasuke coughing again instantly snaps me out of my dream world. I can see the tears swell up in his eyes as he struggles to cope with the pain of it, each convulsion of his chest putting more and more pressure on his sore ribs. His throat is completely raw from all the coughing he's had to endure over the past few days. Tsunade gave me some medication for him to help numb it, but it doesn't really seem to be helping. Feeling appallingly helpless right now, there's nothing I can do except hold him, run my hand through his hair, whisper reassurance and wait for the coughing fit to stop. I better get him his pain medication also to help him cope with his broken bones and the constant pain in his chest.

I will never forgive the people who did this to him, and I swear if I ever come across them, I will beat the crap out of them then and there. The thought of them makes me so angry that I have to take deep breaths to stay calm. How can they live with themselves knowing that they've shattered this boy's life? Sasuke is innocent and he never deserved any of it. Watching him suffer like this is tearing my heart in half, even more so than the thought of never being connected with him romantically.

Almost as quickly as it started, the boy's coughing fit appears to stop, thankfully with minimum blood involved. Tears run down his face as I lay him back down onto the bed to administer his pain medication just like how Tsunade showed me. It will take a while for it to kick in, so I'll stay by his side until he feels a bit more comfortable. Hopefully he'll fall back to sleep again soon afterwards.

I pull the blankets over his exposed body. I'll need to get him some clothes of his own eventually; he's too small for any of my clothes and I can't find anything in the house that fits him. He'll just have to put up with that old shirt for the time being until he puts on some weight.

Eventually he calms down enough and his eyes start to flicker closed. I think it will be alright to leave him now. Before I can walk away, I feel his delicate hand lightly connect with mine and his fingers wrap around my own like he doesn't want me to leave. I can't stop smiling to myself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

I can't really explain it, but I feel safe around this man. He isn't like the majority of people I've encountered in my life. Perhaps it's because he's the only person who has ever really been kind to me, and the only one who cared enough to treat me like a human being ever since I was forced into prostitution. I don't really why know for sure, but I don't mind him touching me that much. Usually I'd rather chew my own arm off than let somebody touch me if I was given the choice. I guess I just don't like people near me, not that I've ever really been given the choice in the past, but even I find it strange that I'm alright with Kakashi being near me, even touching me. I don't think he'd hurt me, but it's not unusual for people to turn on me, so I'd better be cautious.

He's about to leave and for some reason I don't want him to go, I want him to stay here beside me. My body oversteps the mark without me even realising it until it's too late as my hand reaches out and grasps his. Shit! I've just done something a slave should never do! I guess I'll find out right now if he does have it in him to hit me. I screw shut my eyes, expecting to be hit, but a few seconds pass and nothing happens. Instead of punishing me like he should do, instead he takes my hand firmly into his and sits down again beside the bed. He's not going to leave me. Maybe he is worthy of my trust after all.

**End of chapter 11**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thank you for reading! I think there will only be two more chapters of this story left before it's finally over. I don't want to draw out too long on the initial stages of Kakashi and Sasuke's relationship because I don't want to bore you all lol! The next chapter will involve a jump a few months into the future where Sasuke has recovered and he experiences some strange emotions he's never felt before. Please review! Your feedback is always appreciated and keeps me writing :D

See you next chapter and sorry again for the delay, I'll try to post the next chapter up extra fast to make it up to you!

Laura xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Behind These Eyes: Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them.

**A/N**: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your comments mean a lot to me. I was worried about dragging the story out too long, but quite a few people want me to add some additional chapters. So I think I can fit in one more extra chapter to the story. This chapter will be an 'in between' one where Sasuke is still recovering, but he's not yet 100 better. Luckily Kakashi is there to look after him lol.

Enjoy :D

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

**One month later…**

"No! Don't touch me… please! I don't want this…" I cry as a stranger moves towards me, his face blurred, only his dark eyes visible and more sinister looking than anything I've ever see before. I can beg all I want but he's not going to stop what he's planning to do. His cruel smile becomes visible as he keeps coming closer, his hands reaching out and grabbing my exposed wrists.

"No! Don't!" I cry, but still he doesn't stop his advances. I'm panicking; my heart feels like it can't take anymore. It's going to burst. I can't breathe, the room is spinning. I'm helpless, I can't get away. I beg some more, tears running down my cheeks, but it still doesn't stop him.

His cold hand slides up my shirt as he pulls my wrists above my head, pinning me to the bed. His hands move lower and lower down my stomach until he reaches my trousers. I screw shut my eyes and pray this will be over soon. Where's Kakashi? Why isn't he here? Why isn't he stopping this?

The stranger's rough hands pull at my trousers, releasing the zip before he yanks them down my legs. His eyes continue to stare into mine, his cold, yet sinister smile burns a hole right through me. His lips start sucking and kissing at my skin. I can't take this anymore!

My eyes shoot open. It was another nightmare. I sigh in relief and breathe in deeply, waiting for my raspy breath to settle and for my racing heart to calm down. That one seemed even more real than the last one. My eyes look around the room desperately trying to find Kakashi, but I soon remember he's not there.

I miss sleeping in Kakashi's bed. He's only recently given me a room of my own now that I'm well enough to be left alone, but I miss the comfort and security of having him next to me when I sleep. Lying back and staring at the ceiling, I know I'm not going to be able to get to sleep again tonight.

He's given me an amazing room almost as large as his, which I'm really grateful for, but I miss curling up beside him at night. I feel safe when I'm around him and that's the first time I can ever say that about anyone. I know he won't turn on me and he'd never raise a hand to me either. It makes such a difference not living in constant fear where I can never settle, always having to be alert and never letting myself get caught off guard. I can actually relax here. Nobody is going to hurt me and I don't need to worry about strangers touching my body. Kakashi is extremely protective over me; I know he won't let anything bad happen.

But he's not here so I can't really relax. I know that sounds stupid, but I can't help it. When I'm not close to him, I start to feel on edge. When I shared the bed with him I'd wait until he fell asleep, then I'd move closer and fall asleep curled up next to him. If I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, he'd spread his arm out towards me and that was my signal to come over beside him. He'd wrap his arm reassuringly around me and let me fall asleep next to him, my head resting on his chest. I miss it so badly. Sometimes I'd even fake nightmares just so that I could get closer to him. Yeah, pathetic I know, but I just can't resist my urge to be near him.

I do frequently have nightmares about my past experiences but they never used to be this bad, but I suppose I don't have the security of sleeping beside Kakashi, so they keep returning and interrupting my night's sleep. They were beginning to stop and I was finally able to get a full night's sleep, but then I got my own room and when I'm by myself they seem to come back even more frequently and much more vividly.

Closing my eyes, I curl up under the blankets and try to get back to sleep again, but it won't be long before another nightmare comes to fill the place of the last one.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

The warm rays of sun shining through the window that hit against my face cause me to wake up from my deep sleep. I stretch and immediately look over to the side of my bed so I can watch Sasuke sleeping. He's adorable when he's asleep. He likes to curl up tightly and he pulls the blankets almost entirely over his head; the only things usually visible are his eyes and the top of his nose, sometimes the tips of his fingers if he's clutching the sheets. Frequently a few strands of his soft, jet-black hair tend to fall across his cheeks, and I have to carefully brush them aside without waking him so that I can see his face more clearly.

My heart drops when I remember he's not there. I gave him his own room last week. It broke my heart to remove him from my room, but I don't want him to feel that I'm forcing myself upon him. I don't want him to feel that he has to be there because I've told him to sleep there. He needs to have some sort of freedom, and now that he's feeling much better there is no need for him to continue to sleep in the bed beside me. He'll probably be much happier having a room of his own anyway. It hopefully won't be long before he's up and walking again, so he's not going to want to be trapped in here with me. He's going to want his own space eventually, if not already.

It's only been a week, but I miss having him here with me so much. I miss comforting him in the middle of the night when he wakes up from nightmares of his past. Thankfully, he hasn't been having many of them recently, so I doubt he'd need me anymore to reassure him. I think he might be getting over it a bit now.

I close my eyes again to try and snooze for a little while. It's early in the morning and I don't want to get up just yet. Sasuke will probably still be asleep. He doesn't really like waking up early so I'd usually let him lie in for another hour or two before I bring him his breakfast. He's looking much better now. He's put on some weight, although he's still boney, its nothing like before. It took him a while to find his appetite, but now that he's found it again, it's costing me a small fortune to feed him.

Most of his wounds have healed now also. He'll be left with a few scars, but they'll fade over time. His broken ribs are well on the mend and his chest infection is clearing. He still coughs a bit from time to time, but nothing like before and he's stopped bringing up blood. He's still quite weak though and he can't walk very far, but he's improving every day and after a few more weeks of having proper food and care, he'll be back to how a boy his age should be.

The sound of the phone ringing snaps me out of my daze. Groaning slightly I reach over and pick it up. It's way too early, who the hell is calling me at this time?

"Kakashi, don't forget that I'm coming over to give Sasuke a check up today, so you better be awake and ready to greet me at the door."

"Tsunade? Oh shit! I forg…"

"Yes, I knew you'd probably forget, so that's why I called you," she states, her voice sounding as stern as it always does. "I'll see you in an hours' time." With that she abruptly ends the conversation by hanging up the phone.

"Oh shit…" I grumble under my breath as I pull myself up and drag my body out of bed. She arranges these early morning check ups deliberately. She could quite easily come out in the afternoon, but she always chooses to come over in the morning. I better go and wake Sasuke up.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Still Kakashi's point of view)**

Sasuke greets me with a smile when I come into his room. He has a lovely smile that really brightens up his face and his eyes. I love seeing him smile like that. He's already awake, I thought he'd still be asleep. He pulls himself up into a sitting position as I approach him.

"Good morning Sasuke. Tsunade's coming over soon to give you a check up. I would have told you yesterday, but I completely forgot."

He nods and looks at the floor. I've told him a million times that he's not a slave anymore, so he can look me and any other free person in the eyes, but he still just doesn't get it. I suppose he's been conditioned from when he was young to never dare gaze into anyone's eyes, and he is still adjusting to his new life. He doesn't speak much either. If you want a conversation, you have to talk to him; he'll never initiate a conversation on his own. Oh well, it's something he'll get better at once he gets used to life outside slavery, I've got all the time in the world for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

"How are you feeling today Sasuke?" Tsunade asks me as she fumbles around in her briefcase, looking for various pieces of equipment.

"Good," I reply, nervously fiddling with the bed sheets. I know I can trust Tsunade, and she's the only reason I'm sitting here today, but I don't particularly like being examined.

"Alright, that's good to hear. Can you take your shirt off for me please?"

Reluctantly, I open up the buttons and slide the garment off my shoulders. I still wear Kakashi's clothes because I don't have any of my own yet. Feeling quite naked and exposed, I wrap my arms around my stomach and wait for her to get started. She's one of the very few people I don't mind touching me, but having to take my clothes off in front of her is pushing it a bit far.

"You've put on some more weight since I saw you last," she smiles. "You're not quite the little starved bag of bones you used to be."

I appreciate how she tries to be nice to me because she frequently yells at Kakashi. I think he's afraid of her, but he won't admit it. She doesn't raise her voice to me, but I still find her a little intimidating. She checks my breathing and my heart beat as well as a few other routine tests and check ups.

"Are your ribs and chest still sore?" she asks.

"A little," I reply and she goes on to reassure me that it's quite normal and in another week or two that'll disappear.

"Alright, do you still require any painkillers?"

I shake my head.

"That's good, we'll keep you on your medication for a while longer but you don't need painkillers anymore. Everything seems to be alright with you Sasuke. You're gaining weight steadily and you're definitely on the mend. Just take it easy, get plenty of rest and don't push yourself, you hear me? I know you want to get up and walk about, but you're still weak and I don't want you damaging yourself even more. You'll prolong your recovery time if you don't do what you've been told. I'll see you in another fortnight or so and I hope to see more improvements."

I nod in response and she tells me to put my shirt back on, which is a relief to do so. Sitting there exposed reminds me of the times when stranger's would stare at my body when I was completely helpless to prevent it. I don't want to think about those times.

After Tsunade leaves, Kakashi comes back and sits at the end of my bed.

"So what do you want for breakfast then?" he smiles.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Still Sasuke's point of view)**

I wake up in a cold sweat and stare at the ceiling as I wait for my body to calm down. The blankets are lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, this particular nightmare must have had me kicking and throwing myself about quite violently. I pull myself up into a sitting position on the bed, and out of habit I glance to the side, hoping to see Kakashi with a reassuring smile on his face, waiting to take me into his arms. My heart sinks when I discover he's not there.

I know Tsunade will be so angry at me if she finds out, but I slowly slide out of bed and use the drawer next to me to steady myself. My head feels light and dizzy like I'm about to pass out and my legs don't feel very steady underneath me. Kakashi's room is just down the hall but it's going to take all my energy to get there.

Using the walls to lean against and keep myself steady, I make it out of my room and attempt to walk down the hall. I'm not meant to be pushing myself like this, but I need to get to Kakashi's room. After what feels like an hour of effort, I finally make it to his door and push it open slightly before peering inside.

He's sleeping.

Leaning against the frame of the door so that I don't fall over, I take a few moments to look at him, enjoying the feeling of security the gaze brings about. I'd give anything to be able to climb into the bed and curl up beside him, but I daren't try. I don't want him to be angry with me because he must have given me my own room for a reason. I guess he doesn't want me sleeping beside him anymore. I can see how it would be annoying for him though. I wake up a lot during the night, sometimes in tears if I've had a particularly graphically vivid nightmare. I must kick and toss and turn a lot too. It must be annoying for him to constantly have to reassure me and let me fall asleep in his arms afterwards.

I let out a loud sigh, remembering that I have to somehow find the energy to drag myself back to my room. I don't want to leave Kakashi though. I don't understand why I feel like this. I wish I knew why I am so drawn to this man. I'm sure it has to be something more than just because he's kind to me, but I just can't understand these feelings. I've never been so confused before in my life.

**End of Chapter 12**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if these 'filler' chapters are boring you all to death! I promise you all a much anticipated lemon at the end of all this as a reward for putting up with my crap lol. I tried to post this chapter up extra fast to apologise for the really long delay of the previous chapter. Please review and let me know if you still like the story and if you are sick of filler or not. I've added on this extra chapter to try and bridge the gap between Sasuke's full recovery and the time when he was sick.

See you next chapter! Time will jump another month or so into the future, and poor Sasuke will probably become even more confused by these strange new feelings he's experiencing. I wonder if he'll be brave enough to make the first move? ;)

Laura xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Behind These Eyes: Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me.

**Author's note**: Again, thank you all so much for your reviews! They always make me smile and add to my determination to finish this story! I'm glad you don't seem to mind the fillers too much. I don't want to rush Sasuke and Kakashi's eventual relationship, but at the same time I don't want to draw it out too long either. I never realised it would be this difficult to get it just right. This is hard work! Anyway, on with the next chapter. Enjoy:D

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

**A month later…**

I swear Kakashi is loosing patience with me. He has good reason to, I'm an emotional wreck. Only last week he tried to invite some friends over, but I freaked out when they came too close to me. I didn't mean to act up, but sometimes I just loose control of myself in certain situations. I don't like people in general, especially not strangers as I get very nervous around them. I always get the feeling that they want to hurt me, even if Kakashi tells me not to worry, I still panic if people I'm not used to come too near me. I can't help it; I don't want them to touch me. It's like the walls are closing in and there's no escape from the situation, so my body goes into panic mode. I feel helpless again, just like when people forced me to have sex with them and I couldn't stop their advances.

I don't deserve Kakashi. He can tell me a million times that he understands why I get afraid and not to worry about it, but I think he's only just saying that. He's trying to mask his anger. I bet he wishes he never brought me here; I'm too much trouble for anyone to have to try and put up with. Why he hasn't kicked me out or got rid of me, I don't know. Tears start to swell up in my eyes as I think about it more.

Its spring time here and the various plants in Kakashi's garden are getting ready to bloom. I rest my arms on the window ledge and look outside. It's the first sunny day for weeks, and for once dark clouds aren't dominating the sky. Looking outside cheers me up a little. I love to stand at the window and look outside. I'm feeling a lot better now. I have the strength to get up and walk about now and Kakashi has given me free range of his house. He doesn't like me going outside just yet because he's worried that the still quite cold weather will make me ill again. As I said before, he's very protective.

Lost in my own world, I don't hear the footsteps coming up behind me. I jump as a hand is placed on my shoulder. I'd probably go into panic mode just now, but the smile on Kakashi's face, who is now standing next to me, immediately calms me down.

"It's a nice day today, not too cold either. Do you want to go outside for a little while?" he asks.

I quickly try to dry my eyes with my hands in the hope that he can't tell I'm upset. I want to go outside more than anything, and I don't want him to think I'm not feeling too great today or anything.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" he asks me, gently pulling my hand away from my face. "Are you upset?"

I look up at him, nod and force a smile. I don't want him to know that I'm worried about him hating me, even though I'm sure it's true. He can't even have friends over when I'm about.

"Come here," he reaches his arm out, wraps it around my waist and pulls me close to him. I bury my head into his chest, enjoying his touch and just being close to him. He smells so good, like strawberries. It's the scent I've come to associate with him.

"I want you to stop being so silly Sasuke," he states, but with the warm smile still spread across his lips. "I know you're still upset about the incident last week when my friends came over and you got frightened. Please stop worrying about it, if anything it was mostly my fault. I didn't tell them that you're a little, well, jumpy and you get very nervous around new people. That's why they came towards you so quickly and all at once. I want you to stop thinking about it and we'll start slowly introducing you to new people… one at a time, not five at once all ambushing you, alright? I'm not angry at you, please understand that. You've been badly traumatised; you can't help how you react in some situations."

I nod and bury my face into his chest once again. Maybe he is telling the truth after all and he isn't angry at me. Still, I want to get better for him. I don't want to be like this, I need to try harder.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

I know Sasuke is not a 'normal' boy. He's been through more things in his life that nobody should ever have to experience. He'll probably never be a 'normal' boy, but with a lot of patience and understanding, I know I can get him as close to 'normal' as he's ever going to be. I don't mind waiting for him, mental scarring like that can take many years to fade and I guess it will never really completely heal. But you can't help who you fall in love with though, and right now I love Sasuke more than anything. I don't care how long it takes; I'll never leave his side.

My heart skips a beat as he lets me hug him. He wouldn't let many people hold him like this, so I feel quite privileged and honoured that he trusts me enough to let me do so. His arms wrap around my back and he tucks his head into my chest. I love these intimate moments we share like this. I guess it gives me hope that maybe, someday; Sasuke will want to be with me romantically.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Still Kakashi's point of view)**

He slips his hand into mine as I bring him outside. I hate cooping him up indoors, but I'm just so afraid that something could happen to him, or if he catches a chill and gets ill again. I don't think I could handle that. The vision of seeing him on that day when I found him, hours from death, still haunts me. His delicate body curled up in the snow, those painful coughs that sounded as if he was bringing up his lungs each time they shook his body. How light and how cold he was… I can't forget it. I could have lost him. The fact that I have him here beside me right now is nothing short of a miracle, and I'd never forgive myself if he took badly ill again.

The change in him is amazing. Watching him get better and improve everyday is the biggest reward I think I could ever receive. He's at a healthy weight now, still very slender, but that's his natural build anyway. His wounds have healed and his skin is smooth and blemish-free, with the exception of a few scars but considering what he's been through, they are few and far between. He's the most beautiful little thing I've ever set my eyes on. I know I've said that before, from the very first time I ever saw him chained to that disgusting stall I thought he was beautiful. Now his body is properly filled out and much healthier looking, he's even more stunning than I ever thought he could be. His skin is soft, still as pale as it has always been and his jet-black hair falls loosely around his face, soft and shiny. I take great pride in him, so I like to make sure he always looks his best.

The biggest change in him is his eyes. They aren't dead and emotionless anymore, now they are filled with hope and a glimmer of happiness. He smiles now as well, and I can't help but feel proud of myself for helping him achieve that. Sometimes he even laughs.

He has much more energy now than before, and he doesn't have to remain trapped in his room because he's strong enough to walk around the house. He's opened up a lot more to me and he'll talk to me much more frequently and on his own initiative, I don't have to pry him for conversation. He still has his problems though, he can't open up to strangers and he doesn't like being around people he doesn't know, but he'll get over that soon enough. He looks small and delicate, but he's probably the strongest person I think I'll ever come across in my life. Most people in his position would have given up, Sasuke fought to stay alive.

I take a seat on a bench in the garden and Sasuke sits down next to me, moving his body close to mine. Unable to resist, I wrap my arm around him and pull him closer. He seems to like the contact and rests his head against my shoulder. It takes every ounce of strength in my body not to place a gentle kiss on those, delicate pink lips of his.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

I love being near Kakashi, I savour every moment of it. I'm still not sure why I actually like being touched by him, but my heart skips a beat when he pulls me close, even if he just places a hand on my shoulder. I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him and I've never felt like this around anyone before in my life. It's strange, and it confuses the hell out of me, but at the same time I like it. I almost crave it.

I still long to sleep in the same bed as him, but I've remained on my own at night. Thankfully after a fortnight or so of sleeping on my own, the nightmares have subsided. They still reappear every so often, but they're not as bad as before and lately I've been sleeping quite well. That doesn't mean I don't miss Kakashi though, but the thought of lying next to him is comforting enough to send me back to sleep.

I place my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes and savouring his scent as a gust of wind blows past us. I know it sounds strange, well to me anyway, but if Kakashi wanted me to take off my clothes for him… I don't think I'd mind too much. I prefer to keep my body hidden, and there are days where I'll pile on several layers of clothes because I don't want anybody looking, but I feel like I'd do anything for Kakashi. I trust him, I know he won't hurt me or make me do anything I don't want to do.

Looking up at his face, I can see he's deep in thought and staring off into the distance. My eyes travel down to his mouth where I focus on his lips. I really want to kiss him but I'm afraid of his reaction. What if he pushes me away, storms off and never speaks to me again? What if he hits me for being so bold? And worse, what if he abandons me? No, he wouldn't abandon me, I know he won't, but I daren't out step my mark. I don't want to make him mad. Besides, what would he want with a pale, scrawny emotional wreck like me? He's a very attractive man, he could have anybody he wanted and I doubt I'm very high up on his list.

But still, the urge to place my lips on his is almost over-whelming. So much so, that I feel like I could loose control of my body any moment now, but the potential consequences hold me back. I'm afraid; I don't know how he'll react.

He suddenly snaps out of his daze and catches me staring at him. I quickly look away, my cheeks a little flushed. I shouldn't be having thoughts like that about Kakashi, not after he took me in and spent a lot of time and money looking after me. I couldn't, could I?

My heart suddenly starts to race, and my body feels like its being controlled by someone else. Quickly, I place my hand on his thigh to balance and reach up to place my lips lightly against his. He definitely wasn't expecting it because his pupils go wide and his body tenses. Shit! What the hell have I done??

I quickly pull away, tears starting to swell up in my eyes. I need to get away from here! Kakashi hates me now! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I exercise some sort of self- restraint and go against my gut feeling? I've ruined everything! Kakashi is going to get rid of me; he's going to sell me back to that… that place.

I turn my back on him but before I can make a run for it, Kakashi's hand wraps around my slender wrist and my body jerks back from the force, almost knocking me to the ground. He stands up and wraps his other hand around my waist and pulls me around to face him. My body tenses and my heart slams painfully against the inside of my chest. I screw my eyes shut, expecting the all too familiar sting of a fist striking my face and the usual taste of blood which follows. I can feel myself starting to panic. I'm trapped.

A few moments pass, and I don't feel the stinging pain of being hit, instead I feel a warm pair of lips meeting with my own. My eyes burst open wide from shock. He's kissing me; he's actually returning the kiss!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

This is something I definitely can't say I was expecting, but now that it's happened, I'm not going to waste this precious opportunity. Spinning Sasuke around to face me, my heart races when I see his frightened face. He must think I'm going to hit him as his eyes are firmly screwed shut. Surely by now he must know that I'd never, ever do that to him. Standing up I pull him towards me and then do what I've wanted to do ever since I brought him here. His body is tense and rigid in my arms and he's trying to create as much distance between us as he can. A small jerk brings him forward and I push my lips softly against his, causing his eyes to open again from the shock. He definitely wasn't expecting me to kiss him back.

My lips meet with his and I carefully press a series of soft, gentle kisses against his. Slowly I feel his body begin to relax in my arms, his eyes close shut but in a much more relaxed manner than earlier. He opens his mouth and allows my tongue to enter and meet with his. I don't want to do anything he's not comfortable with, so I restrain from touching and exploring his body with my hands, I just keep my arms wrapped around his small waist. Eventually, he wraps his arms around my neck and allows his body to fall into mine as we continue the kiss. I can't possibly describe how happy I am at this moment. Have I finally made Sasuke my own?

**End of Chapter 13**

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Thanks for reading! Finally! They have their first proper kiss! (Yeah, I know they've kissed before, but shhhhhhh! That doesn't count! lol) For the next chapter I was planning to jump ahead a year or so into the future to write the final chapter of this story… the much anticipated lemon where Sasuke and Kakashi experience their first proper intimate moments together. Sasuke gets to be a willing participant for the first time in his life!

But at the same time I don't want to rush their relationship, so I'll tell you what. We can put it to vote. If you want me to jump straight to the lemon, please say so in your review. If you want one last chapter of Sasuke and Kakashi building their relationship before the lemon, then please tell me. Majority wins:D

See you next chapter!

Laura xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Behind These Eyes: Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**Author's note:** Well it seems like an additional chapter of Sasuke and Kakashi's relationship has won by a landslide. I put it to vote because I was worried that some of you were sick of waiting for the lemon, but I'm glad you want another chapter because I agree that the story might seem rushed if I jumped straight to it. Anyway, thank you so much for all your reviews so far, and on we go with the next chapter! Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

**A month later….**

At last I'm back in Kakashi's bed! I finally plucked up enough courage to ask him if I can sleep beside him, and to my surprise, he practically grabbed me and pulled me in next to him so fast that I can barely remember it happening. I have a boyfriend now… it seems very strange saying that as it still hasn't really sunk in that I'm not a slave anymore. Slaves are not allowed to have boyfriends are girlfriends; we're barely allowed to just have regular friends as it is. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone else in my position who was chained up to that stall, a swift punch to the face reminded us anytime we might have tried to form a friendship. Anyway, those days are over now, although I still feel guilty that I got my freedom and nobody else did. I don't understand why I'm so special; I guess I'm just extremely lucky that Kakashi happened to come into my life when I needed him the most. I often wonder what became of the others, hopefully they will have found some sort of happiness in their lives, but there's no fooling myself. This sort of thing doesn't happen often, slaves don't get to fall in love and be rescued from their cruel and often short lives.

I curl up next to Kakashi, who wraps his arm around me tightly. He just had a shower before he went to bed and he smells so good. I've been craving this for so long, and now that I'm back beside him, I couldn't be happier. I rest my head against his toned chest and stomach, thankful to be near him again, but wishing that he'd take his t-shirt off so I can see that amazing body underneath.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I… I didn't know that you were unhappy sleeping in a room by yourself. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kakashi asks, breaking my thoughts.

"I guess I didn't want to bother you," I reply, cuddling up against him as he pulls the blankets around us.

"That's hardly bothering me. I'm more bothered that you didn't tell me that you were unhappy sleeping alone. I gave you your own room because I thought _you_ didn't want to sleep here with me. I missed you like crazy, but I'm glad you're back," he sighs and kisses my forehead. "Were you having nightmares or anything?"

"Um…" I pause, thinking carefully about my response. "No, they stopped." I lie, not wanting him to feel bad that he kicked me out of his room when I really needed him to comfort me. I think it would really upset him if he knew. Besides, I'm not having nightmares very often anymore, maybe just once a fortnight or so, nothing like before when I'd have one every time I closed my eyes. I've calmed down a lot over recent weeks, and I trust Kakashi fully. I think the fact that I'm finally comfortable and happy is the reason why they've pretty much stopped. I'm not stressed anymore at all now so long as Kakashi is around. I trust that he'll always be here, he won't abandon me.

"Alright then, that's good. Now where's my goodnight kiss?" he smiles, and I instantly shift my body around to lie more on my stomach so that I'm facing him as he lies back on the bed.

A few moments later, I place my lips on his and he wraps his arms tightly around my waist, pulling my body closer to his as he returns the kiss. So far we've only ever kissed, Kakashi promises he won't do anything I'm not comfortable with and he keeps emphasising that he wants to wait until I'm ready for our relationship to move further. I think it's because he lets me take control of the situation, allowing me dictate what's going to happen next is the only reason I can let him do this and not panic. I can relax knowing that he'll stop if I ask him to; he's not going to make me do anything against my will. So far, kissing is as far as I want to go just now. I don't think I'm ready for anything more intrusive. I want to please Kakashi, I really do, but the thought of being intimate with someone still frightens me, even if I trust and love that person. Someday I'm sure I'll be able to let Kakashi go all the way with me, but not now.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

It amazes me that Sasuke allows me to kiss him and touch him after everything he's been through. If I'd experienced his life, I think I'd lock myself away in a dark room, refuse to come out and refuse to allow anyone to touch me or come near me ever again. I know we've still got a long way to go, but I plan to take my time, if I rush things and it frightens him, he might lose all trust in me. Right now, I'm content enough with just kissing him, but eventually I'm going to need more.

Slowly I break away from our kiss and begin to place gentle butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulders. I've learned from past experience that he likes the tingling feeling of it against his skin, and I like the excited little purrs he makes during the process. He allows me to undo the top buttons of his shirt so that I can get better access to his shoulders. I wonder how far I can push this? Since it's the first time we've slept in a bed together for a few weeks, maybe he'll be more willing to allow me to explore his body.

I lay him back on the bed and slowly open more buttons on his shirt, the whole time continuing to lick and kiss at his neck. He's still relaxed and not putting up any resistance, but I better not let myself get too carried away in case I miss signs that he's uncomfortable. It's taken a long time to get him comfortable enough to let me go this far, so I don't want to take any chances of ruining everything.

"Are you alright with me taking your shirt off Sasuke?" I ask him, momentarily breaking the contact I had with his body. "Or I can just open it slightly if you'd rather I did that instead."

"Yeah, you can take it off… just don't take the bottoms off…" he replies with a hint of nervousness in his voice as he bites his bottom lip slightly afterwards.

"Just tell me to stop if you're unhappy, alright?" I smile and he nods in response. So far, this is the furthest I've ever got with him. He'll sometimes let me open up the top of his shirt, or pull it upwards to expose his stomach, but so far he's not wanted me to remove it completely. He must be feeling a bit braver today or something, or perhaps his trust in me has grown.

Slowly and carefully I undo each button, allowing him time to change his mind if he decides he wants to keep his clothes on after all. To my surprise, a few moments later, he sits up on the bed and slides the shirt off his arms by himself. This is the first time I've properly seen his body since he's started to get better. Even Tsunade has seen more than I have during her examinations! I have to admit that I'm slightly jealous.

He looks a lot different from the time I saw him on that fateful night when I brought him home from that horrible stall all those months ago. I still feel guilty for what I almost did to him that night, but thankfully I stopped. I couldn't have forgiven myself if I had of gone through with it when he was so frightened and unwilling.

I remember that he was covered in bruises and was relatively underweight, but now he's filled out and his skin is smooth and soft. His hair is slightly longer, bangs at the front framing his quite feminine face, and it's shiny and silky to touch. There are no bruises on him anywhere and overall he looks so much happier and healthier than the depressed, frightened boy with the dead, emotionless eyes I first encountered at that stall. In all, I'm quite proud of myself. He looks so much better, perfect now in fact, and I helped him get to this stage. He even has a little muscle tone on his slender arms and stomach, he _never_ had that before.

He smiles at me nervously and fiddles with the bed sheets slightly.

"Kakashi… will you take your shirt off too?"

"Huh?" He catches me by unaware. I swear this boy finds new ways to catch me off guard nearly everyday. Just when I think I have him worked out, he manages to surprise me. He's never asked me to take my clothes off before.

"Of course," I slide the material over my head, allowing it to drop on the floor beside the bed, still surprised by the amount of trust he's placing in me.

He lies back down on the bed, and I return to caressing that beautiful, milky-white skin of his, extracting a few quiet moans as I kiss his chest and stomach. He seems to be enjoying it, but I don't want to push it too far by going down any lower. I don't want to do too much at once; I think these things need to be done gradually until they don't bother him at all in the slightest. He needs to become more used to my touch before we go any further, one wrong move and he could become frightened and never allow me to go this far with him again, or at least not for a long time anyway. It's then I get an idea to help him get used to being touched at a more intimate level without scaring the crap out of him.

"Sasuke, would you turn around and lie on your stomach for me please?" I ask.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Sasuke's point of view…)**

I really enjoy Kakashi's touch. It's gentle and caring, not like the rough, sometimes painful touches of some of my now thankfully, ex-clients. I can relax enough to actually enjoy it, Kakashi will stop if I ask him too, but I don't want him to stop. I like what he's doing and I like the tingling feeling of his warm lips carefully massaging my skin. It feels amazing. I never thought I could actually like this sort of thing, in the past I dreaded it. I would feel sick to my stomach at the thought of being touched intimately like this. But back then they were strangers and I had no control over what they did to me. Now I'm with someone I know and trust, someone I love and enjoy being with. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before and I'm starting to crave it more and more.

I look down at Kakashi and admire his body. He has an amazing body and I like to look at it. Sometimes he'll change his shirt or t-shirt when I'm in the room with him. He always gives me prior warning and I pretend to avert my gaze, but I can't stop myself from having a quick look. And sometimes he'll come out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel, and I'll 'accidentally' run into him on his way back to his room to put his clothes back on. He's such an attractive man; I don't know how I was lucky enough to end up with him. He's so kind too, he'll do anything for me.

"Sasuke, would you turn around and lie on your stomach for me please?" he asks, snapping me out of my daze. Why does he want me to lie on my stomach?

"Um… ok," I look at him with a slightly confused expression, but do what he asks.

"Have you ever had a massage before?"

"No, what's that?" I ask, my confused expression becoming even more confused looking.

"You'll see, I think you'll like it."

Before I can say anything, he presses his hands against my back and suddenly I'm overcome with a strange feeling of elation, an unusual tingling sensation, even more intense than before, spreading throughout my body with a series of goosebumps following it. I feel like I could fall asleep. This is nice, really nice. Slowly, I forget that Kakashi is touching me, my body melts into the sheets. I think I could get used to this.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

His body feels so relaxed, even if I move my hands to places where he isn't so comfortable with being touched. The last time I moved my hands too close to his behind, he froze up and I had to let go of him before he freaked out on me. It seems now like I can get as close as I want and its not bothering him. I'm hoping if I do this frequently enough, he'll get used to being touched in places he previously didn't like my hands being near. Who knows, perhaps eventually I'll get him naked! A man can dream…

Sasuke doesn't like his clothes being taken off, he said once before that it reminds him of his days as a prostitute. He doesn't really like people looking at him either, and he gets uncomfortable if people he's not familiar with stare at him. Although, apart from that little issue, he's slowly getting over his fear of people. He's fine as long as I'm with him, but I daren't leave him alone with a stranger, even if I that stranger is one of my best friends who I know wouldn't hurt him. He's definitely getting better, but we still have a long way to go.

He has a strange fear about leaving the house too. I mean, he'll happily dander around the grounds of my home, but he won't leave the front gates unless I come with him. Even then he gets nervous just walking down the road and clings to me as if his life depended on it. I think he believes his old master is going to come back and take him away or something if he leaves the safety of my home. I suppose that's the next thing we're going to have to work on, but at least he's making a lot of progress with meeting new people.

He moans quietly into the pillow as I massage his shoulders and work my way down his back. He's completely relaxed and enjoying my touch, but I could get much better access to his lower back if he'd let me take his trousers off, but I don't want to push it. I continue what I'm doing for a few more minutes, stopping when I discover he's gone very still. Slowly I lift up the strands of hair that have fallen across his face to discover that he's fallen asleep.

I smile at how adorable he looks. His head is tilted to the side and resting on his arms as he lies flat on his stomach. His eyes are loosely shut and his breathing has slowed. Still smiling to myself, I wrap an arm around him and pull him over onto his back so that he can cuddle up next to me. Instinctively, he rolls over beside me and puts his head against my chest, still half asleep. Sometimes he drools in his sleep, so I'll probably wake up tomorrow with a damp stomach, but I couldn't be happier right now. Pulling the blankets over us, I reach to the side of the bed to turn off the light. Tonight I've learned that I have Sasuke's full trust and I'm the only person in the world who can say that. Perhaps soon our relationship will move to the next level, but as I said before and I really mean it, I'm more than prepared to wait for him, however long it takes.

**End of chapter 14**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thank you for reading! That is officially the end of the relationship building chapters. I think Sasuke and Kakashi are finally ready to get down and dirty in the next chapter! I wanted to use this chapter to establish enough trust between them for their relationship to develop into something more, if you know what I mean, so I hope it worked.

Anyway, the next chapter will be the final one, and that's it! It's going to end soon. OMG! It seems like I've been writing this forever, I can't believe its ending! I'm actually quite sad about it because I really enjoyed writing this. Although it means that I can start working on a new story. (I have to write them one at a time or else they'll never get finished!) lol

I'm quite a shy person, and I go bright red at reading lemons, let alone writing them. This means that the final chapter might be a bit late because it takes me a long time to write dirty stuff. But bear with me, I promise I'll get it written and posted as soon as I can.

See you for the next and final chapter,

Laura xx


	15. Chapter 15

Behind These Eyes: Chapter 15

**Behind These Eyes: Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters

**A/N**: Well, this is it, the final chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story to the end. I'm really grateful for everyone's feedback and support. Now it is time for the much anticipated lemon and an _extra_ long final chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint you!! 

Enjoy!

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

**Four months later…**

Stepping out of the shower, I reach over for a towel to dry myself off with. It's late at night and I'm quite tired, but the thought of lying next to Kakashi encourages me to rush drying myself and throw on my clothes as fast as I can. We've been together for almost half a year now and I'm becoming even more comfortable with him. It's got to the point were don't mind taking my clothes off in front of him, and I don't mind him touching my body at all anymore, he can put his hands just about anywhere he wants too. In fact, I'll quite happily sprawl myself all over him when we're on the sofa watching television or even when he's trying to make dinner.

Recently he's been dragging me into town with him, and although I don't particularly like the way people stare at me when we're out together, I've learned to block it all out and just keep my thoughts on Kakashi. I guess leaving the house isn't so scary anymore, but I can't help the thoughts of my old master finding me and forcing me to back to that horrible stall from creeping into my mind. It terrifies me. Kakashi is good at distracting me though, he always takes my hand tightly into his and keeps talking to me so that my mind doesn't have time to acknowledge my fears of running into my old master. He's really amazing like that and he has won my full trust. I think I could let him do anything to me.

Using the towel to dry off my still damp hair, I briskly walk back to our room, open the door and rush inside. Kakashi is lying there reading a book. Butterflies flutter in my stomach as I prepare myself to suggest something that I've been contemplating all week, but haven't had the courage to say until now. I know Kakashi really wants to sleep with me, and not just in a 'sharing' a bed at night kind of way. He's had been holding himself back for months now. I suppose it's not really fair on him that he has to wait because of me. He's been so good and so patient with me that I want to repay him by giving him what he really wants. I trust him enough to stop if I tell him to, even if we're half way through the proceedings and I know he'll go out of his way not to hurt me, but I can't help but still feel really nervous. I've never enjoyed sex; I've come to associate it with pain and helplessness on my part. What if Kakashi hurts me? What if I really don't like it? I'll have to keep going through with it for Kakashi's sake, but I don't think I could handle that to be honest. 

I nervously fiddle with the material of my shirt as I walk towards him. He puts his book down and smiles at me as I climb into the bed beside him. As routine would prescribe, I usually come into his bed at night, curl up beside him, sometimes kiss for a bit, then lights out and we go to sleep. I want tonight to be different, breaking the routine by actually allowing Kakashi to do more to me than he usually would. I can't keep running away from this, I have to go through with it, not because I really want too but because it's not fair on the person I love to make them wait like this. Also, if I don't get over my fear now, I might never get over it.

"K…Kakashi," I mutter. "I'm sorry for making you wait for so long."

"Huh?" he replies, flashing me a confused expression. "You didn't take that long in the shower."

My heart thumps painfully inside my chest. I almost feel dizzy, and in a way I can't believe I'm about to say this. My cheeks start to glow a not very restrained shade of red as I drop my eyes to the ground.

"No, that's not what I meant… I…I…I think we should take our relationship to the next level." I blurt the last part out as fast as I can before my mind takes over from my heart and prevents me from saying what I'm trying to say.

"Sasuke?" his eyes go wide and he looks at me even more confused than before. "Is that what you want?"

I nod quickly, hoping that my heart won't stop at this exact second in time causing me to drop dead in front of him.

"I trust you Kakashi…" I manage to whisper. "But if I say stop, you have to stop, ok?"

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

He looks up at me with quite frightened eyes as he divulges out the last part of his sentence.

"Sasuke, if you want me to stop, I'll stop. You know I will, surely by now you must know that I'd never make you do anything you don't want to do. But I only want to do this with you if YOU really want it, not because you feel like you have to do it to please me. I've told you a hundred times that I'm prepared to wait. Don't rush yourself if you really don't think you're ready. I mean you've dreadful past experiences and I don't expect you to be fully healed from them this quickly," I manage to say as he falls into my arms and tucks his head against my chest, a signal that he wants me to hold him. Instinctively I wrap my arms around him.

Of course I'm honoured that he finally trusts me enough to let me go so far after everything he's been through and all the trauma he's suffered, but I can't let him do something he doesn't really want to do just because he feels that he needs to please me. I understand that someone in his position really would not want to get intimate again with someone this soon.

"I want to do this," he whispers nervously into my ear. 

"Are you sure?" I reply, kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Yes."

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

I have to keep it in my mind that I'm with Kakashi and not a stranger. I know that sounds strange but my mind is a very unpredictable place. Even I don't know what's going on in there half the time. I need to keep reminding myself that I have control over the situation and I'm not going to be tied up or restrained. Everything's going to be alright. I take deep breaths as I try to reassure myself. I can do this; I have to do this for the person I love.

It's not long before Kakashi's soft lips meet with my own and already I feel calmer, I enjoy kissing him. There's something so personal and gentle about the way he kisses and it sucks me in every time, always making me want more. His hands move to my waist as he pulls me in closer to him, the kiss slowly becoming deeper and more passionate as our contact with each other increases. I feel one of his hands break free and glide up towards my chest where he slowly opens up each button one at a time, baring my upper body until the shirt hangs limply from my shoulders, covering only my arms. The thin material loosely falls from my shoulders, sliding down towards my hands until my torso is completely bared and awaiting Kakashi's touch. 

Kakashi breaks away from our kiss in order to softly kiss my neck and jaw as I tilt my head back to expose more flesh for him touch and caress with his mouth and tongue. I no longer have the need to block out these thoughts of intimacy from my mind; at last I can abandon the one trick which helped me get through the day when I worked as a prostitute. I don't have to pretend I'm elsewhere, my mind no longer needs to wander and I can concentrate on the pleasurable tingling feeling spreading throughout me from where Kakashi's lips touch my skin. It has an immediate calming effect, snatching away my thoughts and fears from the past and restraining me to the future with the person I care most about. 

I lie back on the bed as Kakashi continues to lick and kiss at my delicate skin, working from my neck and shoulders to my chest. My shirt is still attached to by body, but only by my wrists on both sides. I quickly shake the material free.

"Sasuke, I'm going to do everything for you, so I want you to lie back and relax," Kakashi smiles at me, snapping me out of my lust filled daze.

Nodding in response, I almost melt into the bed sheets when his mouth envelops one of my hardening nipples, his tongue moving in a circular pattern around the sensitive flesh. I can't prevent a moan escaping from my mouth as he catches me by surprise. I close my eyes and catch the all too familiar scent of strawberries that I've come to associate with him, the accustomed smell working to ease my mind about what is going to happen later on tonight. I can't let my mind slip back into the past or else I won't be able to deal with it.

"Kakashi!" I gasp. "Take your shirt off."

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

I find it cute when Sasuke asks me to take my shirt off, especially now when he's lying back on the bed half-naked, his eyes half-closed and his arm covering his forehead. He looks at me directly in the eyes and smiles that beautiful smile which lights up his entire face and eyes, the one I love to see. So far he's relaxed, I know he is because we've done this part countless times in the past, but I'm still not sure how he's going to react when I take things a step further into more unfamiliar territory.

Doing what he asks, I rapidly undo each button of my shirt before dropping the garment untidily to the floor. Sasuke smiles at me again once my body is exposed for him. I hope he still manages to keep that smile on his face as I'm about to attempt to remove his trousers. He's let me do it in the past, but he doesn't like me removing his underwear. I need to keep alert to make sure I don't miss any signs that he's uncomfortable. To be honest, I'm not really expecting to be able to go the entire way tonight, but I guess I'll see just how far I can push things. Who knows, maybe he'll surprise me.

Returning to caressing his soft, milky-white skin with my lips, playfully nipping and licking at the exposed flesh of his stomach, he tilts his head back and lets out quiet moan, signalling to me that he likes what I'm doing. 

"Sasuke, can I take off your trousers?" I ask him, wanting him to know what I'm planning to do next so that it doesn't surprise him too much. I want things to be as predictable as possible for him so that he can relax and not have to worry about what I'm going to do next, as it might be something he's not comfortable with.

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

My heart beats roughly inside my chest, my stomach feels quite tight, but not because I'm afraid, more because I'm anticipating his next move. I know what he's going to want to try and do next. I've been mentally preparing myself for it all week before I told Kakashi I'm ready. I've come this far, I can't back out now, I can't disappoint him.

He asks me to remove my trousers and I allow him. His hands move towards the elastic band which holds the light material up around my small waist, he gently slides them down, followed with my underwear so that I'm completely naked before him. Looking into his eyes, he smiles at me and I feel instantly calmer. Sure I feel exposed, but this isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Suddenly, without warning he takes a long lick of my length with his tongue, sending a shudder of pleasure throughout my body. I've given enough blow-jobs in my life to know what he's doing, but this is the first time I've ever actually received one. I think I understand now what all the fuss is about…

I clench my fists tightly as his mouth and tongue get to work by stimulating the sensitive tip. It feels amazing and already by breathing has quickened and my heart beats even more violently. I think I'm getting an erection. 

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

Quick change of tactics, I just went for it without giving him too much time to think. I know he'll enjoy this and I want him to experience it now before his mind starts to tell him that he doesn't want to go any further. I need to break the boundaries now before he changes his mind. Thankfully, he seems to like it. He's not tensing up and starting to panic like I thought he might do after I pushed him beyond his comfort zone.

Carefully, I stimulate the responsive tip of his erection, kissing and licking at the delicate skin, before I wrap one of my hands around the shaft and slowly move it up and down at the same time. I'm getting a much better response than I expected, instead of him shouting 'stop Kakashi! What the hell are you doing?' he's actually enjoying it. He's gasping and moaning, actually wanting me to continue. His restless and excited movements before me are more than enough to turn me on as I feel my erection pressing up against the inside of my trousers. I need to get them off as soon as possible!

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

I've never experienced anything like this before. It's almost as if I'm loosing control of my body. My heart continues to slam roughly against the inside of my chest and my breath is coming in gasps. My heart almost bursts when he takes me fully into his hot mouth. I feel somewhat disappointed as Kakashi comes off my now fully erect member; already I'm craving for his touch again.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

All I can do is nod in response.

"If you don't want to go the entire way, we can stop here and I'll suck you until you cum instead. I don't want to force you…"

"I'm ok," I manage to whisper, still in shock with myself for actually making it this far. "I want you to fuck me."

"If that's what you want. I'll go as gently as possible and if you want me to stop, please say so Sasuke. I want you to promise me that you will only to through with this if its what you honestly want," he sighs quietly as he stands up and removes his trousers to reveal his hardening erection underneath.

Taking a deep breath, I refuse to let my memories of the past come back to haunt me. I want to do this for Kakashi; I've made him wait far too long because of my silly fear.

"I promise," I whisper in response, unable to prevent myself from feeling slightly nervous. I watch him as he opens a drawer to his right, pulling out a tube of lubricant. Suddenly my stomach starts to get butterflies again, my chest feels tight and I have to fight my urges to run away as I see him coat several fingers in the liquid. Memories of the past start to leak back into my head, stranger's hands touching me, the pain of their rough and sometimes violent penetration. No! I can't give into these thoughts! Things will be different with Kakashi. He won't hurt me.

I screw shut my eyes as I feel a lubricated finger slip inside me followed by another. My body tenses up and I have to force myself to try and relax again.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I shake my head. If I don't go through with this now and face my fear, then I'll never be able to do it. "Keep going."

Finally he inserts one more finger into me and starts to stretch and prepare me from the inside for what's to come. Another wave of pleasure engulfs me as he hits against my prostate, the enjoyment helping me to calm down again. I force my body to relax. I can do this. I will do this.

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

He's tensing up a bit too much for my liking, I want to stop what I'm doing but he doesn't want me too. I'm worried that if he doesn't relax enough, penetration will hurt him and he'll be put off for the rest of his life. I can't hurt him. 

Strangely enough, I'm actually feeling quite nervous about this. I never get nervous before sex, but this time it's not with a regular person, it's with Sasuke, a boy who has suffered sexual abuse for a large chunk of his life. If I make a wrong move, or hurt him too badly, then he'll panic and I might never get this far with him again. I might as well abandon all hope and accept a lifetime of celibacy if this doesn't go well.

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

Kakashi kisses me reassuringly before coating his neglected erection in a very generous amount of the lubricant. Catching his strawberry scent as he comes closer to me helps calm me down as I need to sense something familiar about him if I want to go through with this. I need to be reminded that he's not a stranger so that my mind can't play any tricks on me.

He positions a pillow underneath my lower back in order to get me into a better position. Immediately I start to feel sick to my stomach as he gets into position to enter me. I hope I don't end up vomiting all over him or something, I can't imagine he'd be too happy if that happened. I take several deep breaths to help my body relax, my heart continues to pound mercilessly, but not in a good way like before, it's almost painful. 

"Sasuke this is your last chance to change your mind. Don't feel like you'll be disappointing me if you want to stop this here. If you're too tense this will hurt and there isn't really anything I can do about it," Kakashi nervously chews a little on his bottom lip; he only really does what when he's worried.

"I'm ok," I manage to force out. "I've come this far, I want to finish." I smile at him in the hope of calming his worries.

"Alright, I'm going to start now," he whispers and immediately I feel his erection pressing against my entrance. 

Suppressing all memories of my past, I focus my gaze and my thoughts on Kakashi and the future. I cringe slightly as I feel him begin to enter me, the feeling more uncomfortable than painful, but thankfully he's used plenty of lubricant. I wrap my arms around him as he slowly pushed in deeper, being as careful as he can not to cause me any pain and so far it seems to be working. He presses a few gentle kisses against the nape of my neck, the touch helping to relax my body as he finally pushes almost the full way into me.

"Are you ok for me to continue?" he asks and I nod in response, this is already starting to feel good. I'm not really used to people being this gentle with me and it makes such a difference. I'm sure I can handle this now. Slowly, his body begins to move and he starts to thrust into me, and once he finds the right spot, my body starts to flood with pleasure.

"mmm harder Kakashi," I whisper, and immediately his thrusts move faster and deeper into my body, each thrust bringing me closer and closer to climax. Any fear I once had disappears as I melt into his arms. My heart starts to race again from pleasure and my breathing quickens. My head tilts back again before resting to the side and I have little control over my moaning. Just as I thought it couldn't get any better, he wraps one of his hands around my erection and begins to stroke to the same rhythm of his thrusts, which are now starting to get even harder. My body starts to move restlessly beneath him as I crave for more, the bed creeks slightly and moves from the action going on above.

**(Kakashi's point of view)**

He feels so warm and tight around my throbbing erection, it feels amazing, everything I could have hoped for. I'm still in shock that he's going through with it, and not only that, he's begging me for more. I thrust into him harder and deeper until I'm as deep as I can get. My heart pounds and my breath is ragged. Everyday I'm thankful that I didn't take Sasuke that first time I found him, rented him and brought him back to my home. Something inside stopped me and if I had of continued, I wouldn't be experiencing this wonderful moment with him now. I would never have won his trust. He would have hated me just like the others.

He moans and gasps beneath me, his body arching and sweat forming on his brow as I bring him closer and closer to culmination. I can feel he's close. Suddenly he cries out my name as his body becomes tense and rigid in my arms, a wave of pleasure engulfing his delicate frame as he cums into my hand. I'm relieved that he came, it means he enjoyed this probably enough to want to do it again. Hopefully.

My body starts to feel weak as I find myself also reaching climax. My heart is beating so fast I fear that it could burst any moment now. With one final thrust I cum deep inside him, an intense wave of pleasure engulfing my body and spreading throughout every part of me. I couldn't ask for more right now.

Kissing Sasuke's neck and shoulders, I pull out of him and watch him as he regains his breath, running my hand through his hair.

"I love you Kakashi," he whispers, barely loud enough for me to hear it.

A huge smile spreads across my face. I know Sasuke loves me, but he's never really said it before until now. Everything I went through to save him was worth it. The long wait until he was ready for our relationship to progress was time well spent. The time and patience I invested into helping him is the most worthwhile thing I've ever done in my life.

I will never forgive the people who made Sasuke's life unbearable, who almost destroyed him and left him for dead. But they underestimated his strength. Sometimes I wish they could see what they missed out on. They'll never get to see that beautiful smile which lights up his pretty face, nor will they ever experience the honour and the feeling of worthiness achieved from winning his trust. Not to mention they will never experience the vitality and strength he could have offered to their lives and you know what? I almost feel sorry for them. Sasuke is mine now and I'll be with him for every baby step he takes towards a full recovery, however long that takes. I'll never let him go.

I lie down next to him and he curls up beside me in the same child-like way he enjoys, placing his head against my chest and resting an arm across my stomach. Looking down at him I smile brightly.

"I love you too Sasuke." I whisper. "I always have."

**THE END**

:goes bright red:

Well, that's it finally over. Sasuke and Kakashi get to live happily ever after! But you know, I'm too much of a softie so it was pretty much guaranteed to end that way lol.

Thank you so much to everyone who read this story, reviewed it and enjoyed it. Your comments and feedback really mean the world to me and never fail to put a smile on my face. I'm genuinely surprised that this story ended up being so popular, I didn't think anyone would actually care that much about it and that I'd be deleting it after a few chapters! However, I don't think I will do a sequel to this because I'm afraid of ruining it, so it gets laid to rest by me permanently tonight. Although, if anyone else really wants to write a sequel to it, then you're more than welcome to give it a shot. Just let me know beforehand.

Also, if anyone is interested, I've just started a new story called 'The Secret'. It's another Sasuke/Kakashi fic because they're my favourite pairing. The story is up now in the same section as 'Behind These Eyes', or else you can find it on my profile page. If you don't have anything better to do with your time, then you should read it! I promise just as much drama, suspense, lemons and angst as this story… maybe even a little bit more.

Again, thank you so much for following this story to the end and putting up with my crap! You guys rule! :D

Laura xx 


End file.
